Times Are Tough
by Liar-Liar-A
Summary: "A" has ruined Spencer and Toby's relationship yet again, and Spencer is even more determined than before to uncover "A"'s identity and make things right again. Through this journey, she encounters many horrible obstacles of suspense and action that throw off her search.
1. Chapter 1

Alrught guys, this is my first fanfiction ever! I plan for it to be a decent length, not too long, but not short either. Many more things are in store for the characters, so keep checking for updates! I hope you like it! Please comment on it so I can make improvements! If I have a spelling or grammar mistake, which I shouldn't (because I proofread) please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

5:30. The beep of her alarm startled Spencer. It caught her by surprise. She hadn't gotten any sleep and was the most tired she had ever been in her life. She had a physics test today and a French test tomorrow. Of course, she was prepared to ace both, but she worried. How was she going to survive a test without any sleep? But that wasn't what kept her up the night before. It was Toby. Why the hell had she broken up with him? He was the love of her life. A was an ass. A was the person that took everything away from her. Her life, her love, her ability to make her own decisions. She just wanted Toby. She needed him. She hadn't told him yet, but she loved him. She was sure he was the one for her.

She needed to talk to him. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. One ring, two rings, five rings. No answer. Was he still sleeping? He couldn't have been. He had work at 6:30. She knew it. He was mad at her. Of course he was upset. So she sent him a text.

_Spencer: Toby, I really need to talk to you. I made a really big mistake._

She sat for 10 minutes, then 20 minutes. It was eating at her. He wasn't going to reply. And she needed to get to school. It was already 6:00. She ran downstairs and scarfed down a muffin, hoping that Melissa didn't already have dibs on it; she knew how Melissa got. But that wasn't something to concentrate on right now. She checked her phone yet again. No reply. She came to a realization. If she wanted to get Toby back, she would need to tell him about A. Spencer knew that it was a big risk. A was infamous for enforcing horrid consequences. But she texted Toby anyway.

_Spencer: Toby, I really need to talk to you. This is important. I feel so sorry and I need to tell you something I could never tell you before._

She pulled up to Rosewood High and checked her phone again. She had a new text message. But it wasn't from Toby. It was from A.

_Will you give it up already? He doesn't want you sweetie, and you're just gonna have to live with that._

_-A _

Spencer started to tear. She was too tired to hold back her emotions. Just then, Hanna stepped out of her car, Gucci sunglasses framing her face, Coach bag in hand. She saw Spencer, and knew something was wrong. She ran as fast as her heels would allow, and called to Spencer. Spencer turned and let out a sigh of relief. She needed someone to talk to.

_Hanna: Oh, Spence, are you okay? Rough night, huh?_

_Spencer: Yeah. I have to go. My Latin teacher is going to have a fit._

_Hanna: No she won't. Classes don't start for another 10 minutes. What exactly is going on?_

_Spencer: I sent Toby two texts, and he isn't responding, and A is still on my case, and Toby probably hates me right now._

_Hanna: A sent you another text? That bitch. What did it say?_

_Spencer: Something about Toby not wanting me._

_Hanna: He wants you. Trust me. He was sitting on his front porch this morning, and he didn't look happy._

_Spencer: I can't deal with this right now. We have to go to class._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter. I'm really excited! I want to thank you all for your comments! They really made me smile! Please continue to comment with suggestions, comments, and critisism. Please give suggestions on where you'd like the story to turn next, because I'd like to change my third chapter a bit. Hopefully, this story turns out to be a success!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Toby was on his break from work- a short twenty minutes. He really should have been eating. This was his only opportunity until 5:30. But he couldn't eat. All he could think about was Spencer.

She had sent him two text messages. Apparently, she felt really bad. He hadn't replied because of the anger and sadness he felt. He knew it would come out in whatever he wrote to her. He couldn't get his mind off of thinking about why she had ended their relationship in the first place. Telling from her texts, she wanted to tell him something that she had been keeping a secret. Maybe that's why she ended it. Secrets. This town was full of them, and there was no way to escape from them.

Before he even knew his break time was coming to a close, his boss called him. His whole break was consumed by thinking about Spencer. He really loved her; more than he had ever loved another person.

He hesitantly went back to work, realizing that it would be another four and a half hours before he had the chance to get in contact with Spencer.

Spencer had come home from school early- something she never, ever did. She was so drowsy that she had a tough time keeping her eyes open during her AP Chemistry class. She was also feeling queasy, and had a headache. Usually, she'd tough it out and finish her classes, but with the added stress of her "Toby" problem, she needed rest and time to herself.

The tired girl got a blanket from the closet, popped two Benadryl into her mouth, and laid on the couch, ready for a long nap. As she was falling asleep, Aria barged in the door.

She said "Spencer! I heard you left school early! What's wrong? Are you sick? Is it Toby? What happened?"

Spencer replied "Aria, calm down! I was just feeling tired, and I have a headache, plus I'm a bit nauseous. But I'm fine, It was just a lack of sleep. Go back to school."

Aria said "Are you kidding? You don't sound fine, and I know it's rough right now, so I'm staying here with you until someone else comes home."

And Spencer reiterated "Go back to school. Don't you have a Trig test?"

Aria replied "I took that last period. You can't change my mind. You need someone right now, and I'm the only one available."

Aria went to the stove, filled the tea kettle with water, and opened and closed several cabinets until she found tea bags. She turned to Spencer.

"Spence, herbal or fruit?"

"Herbal."

"Regular or decaf? …. Oh! There's ginger too! That will help soothe you stomach. How about that?"

"Sure, ginger is fine…. Make some tea for yourself too. I favor the peach, with some honey and lemon."

"Thanks! I think I'll take you up on that suggestion."

Sooner than later, the tea was ready. Aria sat on the chair opposite from Spencer's couch. They sat in silence for a while. Aria noticed that Spencer seemed to be enjoying her tea. Aria thought to herself "Wow! Peach tea is delicious! Why haven't I tried this before?" Then, Aria opened he mouth.

"Spencer, you're right, this tea is great!"

Spencer replied with an unenthusiastic "Mmhmm!"

More silence.

"Hey, Spence, why don't we go upstairs? I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in bed than on the couch."

"Okay, sure"

So Aria washed out their empty tea mugs and they went upstairs. Spencer's room was pristine, as always. Aria had never seen anything out of place. She pulled the covers off the bed, and her and Spencer hopped in, side by side.

Aria asked "So Spencer, are you really okay? Or is something up… you're my best friend. I can tell when something is wrong."

Spencer replied "You know about what happened with Toby…"

Aria said "But I feel like there's something more to it."

Spencer said "If there's something more, I don't know what it is. But please, if you figure it out, tell me. I can't take this feeling. I feel so drained, mentally and physically. I just want everything how it was before."

Aria gave Spencer a hug, and Spencer hugged back. They both started to cry, and that is when Spencer started to vent.

"Aria, I don't feel right. I feel like something is wrong. It's not just Toby. You're right. There's definitely something more. It might be related to what happened, but it might not. I just don't understand!"

Aria, almost overwhelmed, replied "Spencer, we will figure this out. I'm here and I'm going to help you. You don't have to worry. Everything is going to be okay."

For the rest of the afternoon, they hugged, and cried. When they were through, Aria left, but told Spencer to call her, text her, tweet her, IM her, BBM her, or video chat her anytime she needed. Spencer smiled, and felt the slightest bit better for a moment, but soon, that joy disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get a new chapter up. School has been consuming all my time, leaving me no time to write. The marking period is ending soon, so hopefully I'll have a chance to get some new chapters in very soon! Please comment and tell me what you thought! Where do you think this story is headed? I have something in mind, I'm wondering if you can sense it yet... I think this chapter is a little slow and unexciting in my opinion, but it needed to be here. I hope that you enjoy it though!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Toby had finally arrived home- it was almost 6:00. He was famished; the product of a hard day's work. Before he even though about eating, he opened Spencer's texts. He looked at them, almost astonished. Maybe she did want him back! But what was she talking about? What did she need to tell him?

A very anxious Toby began to call Spencer. She was #1 on his speed dial, right where she belonged. After only 2 rings, Spencer picked up the phone. She was in tears.

"Toby, thank God!" Spencer said, in tears.

"Spencer, it's okay! What's wrong?" Toby asked.

"Toby, I love you, and I'm so sorry!"

"I love you too, beautiful! Calm down, it's okay." Toby tried to calm her down.

"I need to talk to you. Not on the phone. And not in my house, OR your house. It's not safe." Spencer sounded worried.

"I miss you… so much… Where can we meet? And can it be soon?"

Spencer replied "Meet me down at the kissing rock, at 8:00. I need to see you as soon as life will allow."

"Sure sweetie, I love you, and I'll see you then." Toby said with a smile.

"I love you too."

And they hung up.

After Aria left, Spencer still wasn't feeling great, and although Spencer anticipated relief of this strange feeling after she talked to Toby, it didn't come.

Spencer's phone rang again, but it wasn't Toby this time, it was Hanna.

Spencer picked up.

Hanna, filled with anxiousness, said "Spencer! Are you okay? Aria told us that you weren't feeling good! You never leave school early… Are you okay? Is it Toby? What happened? Or are you actually sick?

Spencer said, "Hanna! Calm down!

"Okay, but you need to tell us what happened!"

"Emily is there too?"

"Yes! Now spit it out!"

"Okay, okay! I'm not feeling well at all, I'm tired all of the sudden and my stomach is bothering me, plus I have a headache. As far as Toby, we talked over the phone and we're meeting at the kissing rock at 8."

"Ooohh!" Hanna and Emily cooed.

"It's not like that, I have to explain some things to him."

"Are you going to tell him about A?" Emily sounded frantic.

"I think so."

"Spencer. You know that telling Toby about A is extremely dangerous."

"I know it is. Either I tell him about A, or I make up a story within an hour."

"More lies." Emily said.

Hanna chimed in "This is spiraling out of control, guys. We have to do something."

"Okay, I think I'm going to tell him that there are things that he can't know about yet, for his safety. Hopefully he'll understand…"

"Spence, I hope he does too." Hanna added.

"Thanks guys, I'll let you know how it goes. I have to go prepare my argument."

"That's my Spencer, always prepared." Emily said.

"Thank you, talk to you soon, hopefully with good news!"

"Bye!" Hanna ended the conversation.

Toby tried to prepare himself for whatever was to come. He couldn't wrap his mind around any theories he came up with. What had happened between him and Spencer?

After pacing back and forth for two minutes, Spencer had to sit. She couldn't remember ever being this emotionally drained. She always got enough sleep, ate right, and exercised… She couldn't figure it out. But now was not the time to think about herself. She was meeting Toby in half an hour and had no idea how she would break the news that she couldn't tell him anything yet. As she laid on the couch, Spencer's mind drifted to places that made her uneasy. This was the toughest week of her life, and she couldn't understand any of her difficulties. She was off topic again. How would Toby react? Spencer thought, "What if he leaves me?" , and pondered for a moment, before she unwillingly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi everyone! For those of you that have been following my story, I am so extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a long, long time. I will be updating more regularly now, as I have several chapters written for when school rolls around. School got very busy, and there were multiple deaths in the family, so I couldn't keep up with writing for a while. I hope you like this chapter! It's a little short, as well as the next two chapters, but I had to break it up a little! I will update again next week :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Spencer awoke, drenched in sweat, and confused. "When did I fall asleep?" She thought. "What's going on?"

Then she realized, she was meeting with Toby at 8:00.

She looked at the clock, replying to her own shock with an "Oh my goodness."

It was 8:20. Spencer did not like to be late. Ever. And twenty minutes? That was way too late.

She picked up her phone and called Toby. Hopefully he wasn't too mad. Spencer had done enough to him.

The phone rang, and rang, until finally, it reached Toby's voicemail. There was no cell service at the kissing rock, maybe that was why.

Still, Spencer got worried.

She grabbed her keys and her bag and ran out the door. The handle of her brand new Chanel bag caught on the door knob, and she struggled. Her shaking was uncontrollable as she stumbled to her car.

_Breathe. _She told herself.

_Calm down._ She tried to convince herself that everything was okay.

That's when the tears started.

They went like a river down her face.

But this wasn't a time for tears. She needed to drive.

It wasn't a long way, but Spencer figured that taking her car was much quicker and easier than walking. She arrived at her destination, and got out of her car. She ran through the woods to a familiar place, the kissing rock.

The kissing rock was labeled with a name that didn't apply to Spencer. She had had two, maybe three kisses there. Clearly not as many as Ali.

She thought about how once she got there, she would see Toby and he would scoop her up into his arms and calm her rage of tears. Her fantasy did not pull through. Toby wasn't there. Just a stupid rock… That was it. She pulled out her cell to call him. "Dammit!" She yelled. She forgot- no service.

She ran as fast as her skinny, yet muscular legs could carry her. Once there was service, she called again. Again, no answer. Where could he be?

Spencer could think of nowhere to go, but his house. If he wasn't there, he would come home eventually, wouldn't he?

She drove slowly in the dark; she was shaking terribly. And then, it started to rain. Started to _pour._

_I hope Toby is okay… _She thought.

She saw a shadow in the road.

It was Toby.

The storm was bad. The thunder boomed and the lightning struck on a loop. But she got out of her car, and as she ran towards him he saw her.

Toby picked her up and ran back to the car. The storm was too dangerous. He plopped her in the driver's seat and hopped in on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey everyone! I decided to upload this now because it's pretty short. I'm realizing now that I should have waited until I finished chapter 6 to upload it because it's so short, but it's too late for that now! Chapter 6 will be up in a few days!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"I would drive, but I don't have my license on me." Toby said

Spencer just smiled, wiping the tears and raindrops from her face.

"So… Spence, what happened? I was worried that something happened to you…" Toby asked

"I'm so sorry! I haven't been feeling good, and I guess I just fell asleep… I went down to the kissing rock and you weren't there, and, and, I got so worried, and it started raining and you weren't picking up your phone so I was going to go…"

And Toby leaned in and planted the sweetest, gentlest kiss on Spencer's lips.

He pulled away and said "I don't care anymore, I'm just so happy that you're okay."

"And _I'm_ so happy that_ you _are okay." Spencer was relieved. "If you're still up for talking, we can probably go to the barn…"

"I'd love to. Melissa isn't home?"

"Nope! We're all set!"

"Good, I'm glad. We need time together." Toby responded

"Let's head off then!" Spencer drove home.

Spencer and Toby headed into the barn, grabbed some blankets, and sat on the couch. There was so much to talk about, but Spencer knew that Toby was looking to talk about only wanted to know why Spencer pushed him away. He needed to talk about someone he didn't even know about. _A._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N My mom took my computer away because she thinks I blog too much -_- But as soon as I got it back, I uploaded this chapter for you all. I hope you like it! If there's anything that you would like to see happen after this chapter, tell me in the reviews! I have an idea in mind that will play out soon, but if you have any others I'd be glad to include those too! If you think you know what my idea is, tell me! I'd like to know if you've gotten a hint ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"I know you want answers." Spencer finally said. She turned around, trying to avoid eye contact with Toby.

Sarcastically, Toby replied, "That would be nice."

"This isn't going to be easy for me. Or for you. I've thought about telling you this for a really long time. And before I do, I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is dangerous information."

"What kind of danger are you implying here?" Toby asked

"The same danger that kept me away from you."

"I understand."

"Good. Would you still like to hear this?" Spencer asked, cautiously

"I need to. I don't want you to need to hide things from me, Spencer."

Spencer took a sip of her tea. "I'm being watched. _We're_ being watched. Hanna and Aria and Emily and I. We're being blackmailed."

"What? This makes no sense! What could anyone use against you girls?"

"Lies."

"What lies?" Toby looked confused

"It started with lies that Ali made us tell. Secrets she made us keep."

"That girl was no good." There was anger in Toby's eyes.

"Those lies tumbled into more lies, and intertwined with questionable decisions." Spencer said regretfully

"Why haven't you done something about it? You should tell someone!"

"I can't."

"But why not?" Toby questioned

"We made a promise! We're too deep in this mess to get out, okay?"

"A promise made to a person like Alison is never worth keeping."

"I wish I knew that before."

"Who is doing this to you?" Toby was concerned.

"We don't know. The person is anonymous."

"Well, whoever it is, they won't be anonymous for much longer."

"No! Toby, you don't understand! This isn't going to help any of us. Trust me. This person is setting us up. They are setting _you_ up too. Trust me. Don't try to find them. You're asking for trouble."

Toby replied with a stressed exhale. He got up from the couch, looked down at Spencer and said, "Spencer, I care about you a lot. I need to protect you as well as I can. I understand the risks. I get where you're coming from. But I need to protect you. Because I love you more than anyone else in this world."

Spencer was blushing. "Toby… I know I can't change your mind. But, try, for me, not to get hurt. Please, be careful. And don't do anything before you think it through. Please."

"Spence, I would do anything in this world to keep you safe from any harm. This needs to end. And I promise- I will always be here for you. You, miss, are not allowed to push me away EVER again. I need you, and you need me. Together, we're the greatest support system ever built."

"Toby, so, you mean, that you want me here with you, forever?"

Toby smiled "Yes, forever." He took hold of her gorgeous face and kissed her forehead. "You'll go off to college, and I'll follow you wherever you go. Then, we'll get married, and spend our time snuggling by the fire. We'll have a baby- a newborn with a six pack…" They both giggled. "And grow old together. Hopefully, our heavily muscled child will care for us enough to keep us out of a nursing home!"

Spencer's face scrunched as she laughed. "Toby- I have always loved you. I have not spent one second thinking about anyone else but you. I want to protect you, too. So please, don't do anything without telling me first."

"Alright Spence. I think we have a deal."

"Yes. We do."

Spencer and Toby sat, holding hands and watching the fire on that cold night. Spencer rested her tired head on Toby's shoulder while he rubbed her leg. "You make a wonderful pillow." Spencer said. She felt a sense of comfort and security sitting with Toby. Like no one could ever get to her.

"I try my best- especially for you." Toby replied lovingly

"I wish that you and I could stay right here forever" The words came out of Spencer's mouth before she realized what she said. "I didn't really mean that… I think I'd be happier somewhere out of Rosewood. Preferably far, far away from here."

"I agree. We can't stay here." Toby said. "This would be a terrible place to raise our newborn with a six-pack!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I liked it a lot! I was more proud of my first couple of chapters, but I think that this one was nice too!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! I like this one :) Tell me what you think?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Shortly after, Toby left for the night. He told Spencer that he loved her, and to be careful. She replied to him with a sarcastic "Same to you, mister!" And he was on his way.

Spencer made her way to her bathroom for a shower, queasy once again. "Seriously? What the hell is this?" She thought. She turned the water on and hopped in. She soaked until her fingers and toes were pruned, and then she got out. As soon as she picked up her towel, a feeling of nausea overwhelmed her. She made it into the toilet just in time before she threw up.

"Shit!" she said. Time to get back into the shower.

After she had showered for a second time, she put on pajamas and found herself a bucket, just in case. She texted Aria: _SOS_

Aria replyed: _On my way_

Within 5 minutes, Aria was at her door. As she walked in, she could tell that something was wrong with Spencer. "Am I the only one who got this "_SOS_"?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, I need you. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was this late. Go back home, we can talk tomorrow." Spencer said.

"No, you texted me for a reason, we're talking now." Aria demanded

They went upstairs, Spencer's bucket in tow, and sat on the bed. There was an awkward moment of silence.

Aria broke the dead air. "Spencer, I know you're sick and all… but you're not the kind of person that would ask me to sneak out because you had a stomach bug. What's going on?"

"Aria, that's the problem, I don't know! This has been going on for almost a week now. I thought it was the stress of keeping secrets from Toby, but I told him what I needed to say, and I still feel sick to my stomach. I was doing research… and this isn't normal. I've never been sick like this. The only diagnosis I've come up with is morning sickness. But I'm not pregnant- I mean, I can't possibly be pregnant." Spencer's heart was racing.

"Sweetie… I think that you should have a nice rest. I'll stay here with you if you want." Aria said

"What about your parents?"

"I'll tell them that I came to take care of you because your parents aren't here and you don't feel well. I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"Thank you so much, Aria, I love you so much" Spencer said

"I love you too. Now get some rest, I'm going to text my mom and then I'll join you."

_Aria: Hey mom, I'm at Spencer's, she's home alone and not feeling well, I'll be back in the morning. Love you!"_

_Ella: I wish you would have told me you were going, but just be back in time to get ready for school. It's nice of you to be taking care of Spencer. Goodnight!_

_Aria: Night, mom_

When Aria got back into Spencer's room, she didn't look good at all, but she was sleeping. At least she was sleeping.

Aria went into the bathroom to wash up for bed, and noticed that Spencer had gotten throw up all over the floor. _Spence, you owe me, BIG TIME. _She thought. She put on rubber gloves, cleaned up the mess, and washed her hands four times before finally retiring on Spencer's lounge chair. The bed was big enough for the two of them, but Aria didn't want to risk catching any germs that Spencer might have. She remained awake for a while, questioning what she could do for Spencer. As soon as she had an idea, she let herself sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope that you guys liked this chapter! I love writing because I love to see what happens next. I have no idea what's going to happen in my own story until I write it down! That means that the next chapter should be up within a few days! Thank you all for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone! I decided to update early because I just couldn't wait any longer! Yesterday, I wrote 3 chapters, and I couldn't stop writing. I was enjoying it so much. The next chapter is about 2,000 words, and I'm so proud of myself! Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll update sometime within the next week. I want to put that chapter up really really soon because I can't wait for someone besides me to read it! So review/PM me! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Spencer woke up the next morning. She looked at her clock, and it read, _7:47._ "What!?" She said. "7:47? What happened to my…" Her alarm. It hadn't gone of… That was weird… And Aria was gone. "Oh!" She thought. Aria must have shut off her alarm so she could sleep before leaving to get her things together for school. Spencer hit the bathroom, first thing, wondering how terrible she looked after last night. She found a note taped to the door.

_Good morning, Spencer! I hope you're feeling better- you look a little less green compared to last night. I shut off your alarm so you could sleep, I know that you only have to be in school for nine, anyway. And knowing you, you'll be up in plenty of time to get ready._

_Listen, Spence, I was thinking about last night. I'm worried about you. You'll find a few pregnancy tests in your bathroom. And please, don't think that I think that you're lying. I know that you're a virgin… As far as you know. But this is Rosewood, anything can happen. So if you'd like to take the tests now, go right ahead. If you'd like to see me and tell me how silly I am, I'm fine with that too. I feel so foolish, but I think that this is the best way to go. And if you'd like someone to be there when you take them, we can always skip our first class or do it after school. _

_Whatever your decision is, just remember that everything will be fine and you have no reason to worry. Call me and tell me what you've decided to do. I love you! See you soon!_

_ -Aria_

Spencer got stuck of four words. "_As far as you know." _What in God's name did she mean_? Is she implying that I might have lost my virginity and not even known about it? _

She was furious. Not only with Aria, but with herself. She had lost control; she had no idea of what was happening, and what was going to happen. Spencer didn't like to live that way.

She considered calling Aria to ask her what was going through her head. Was she crazy? But Spencer ventured into the bathroom first, where she saw three pregnancy tests stacked up neatly on her countertop. At the sight of those tests she got sick and ran for the toilet again, this time, without making a mess.

"I've had enough!" She screamed into the seemingly empty house.

That's when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs… Then towards her room, and then into her room towards the bathroom. "_Holy crap."_ She thought. She remembered the tests on the counter and quickly shoved them behind a stack of towels.

"Melissa!" Spencer quivered

"Spencer, what's going on? Are you okay?" Melissa questioned.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me, I just stubbed my toe on the corner of this cabinet, for like, the eighth time this week, and it's making me annoyed. That's all." Spencer's quick lie had Melissa the smallest bit suspicious.

Melissa replied, "Umm, okay…"

Spencer made a quick recovery. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're home! I've been lonely here by myself."

"I'm glad to be home, too. It was a rough few days in the city. I finally have some time to rest." Melissa said.

Spencer was uninterested in her sister's woes. "Well, I should get ready for school." She hinted for her sister to leave.

"Okay, I'll be in the barn if you need me." Melissa replied, with a motherly tone, and left.

Had Melissa seen the tests? She never spoke to Spencer in a caring way… But Spencer decided that the tests had been well hidden and that she was safe from Melissa knowing anything.

Spencer somehow forgot about calling Aria, and got ready for school. She put on a classic black and white skirt set, and added a grey blazer on top and flats to match. She slipped a wide black headband into her naturally wavy hair and ran downstairs just in time to make herself a nice coffee and head out the door. She picked up her phone, which had only half battery, and darted for her car. Maybe, if she got there early, she could find Aria and talk some sense into her.

As soon as Spencer got into the car, she realized that she forgot to hide the pregnancy tests. What it Melissa needed something from her bathroom? She got back into the house, ran up the stairs and stashed the tests at the bottom of her desk drawer. She wasn't taking any chances. She used precaution and took an asprin before she left again. Thankfully, she was feeling okay from the moment she left the house to the moment she got to the school.

Spencer arrived in the parking lot across the street from Rosewood High, and pulled into her usual spot. Aria was sitting in her car, parked right next to Spencer's spot, almost as if she was waiting for her… Oh, right, she probably was.

Spencer shot a look straight at Aria. Aria gazed back. They met behind their cars.

Aria, as always, broke the silence. She needed to ask. "Did you take the tests?" She was sweaty.

"No. I didn't." Spencer replied, trying not to think about it.

Aria looked at Spencer with concern. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go back to your house so we can see what's going on."

Spencer said, "Melissa is home. We can't go back. She'll know that something is up." Spencer was sort of glad that Melissa's home coming kept her from taking the tests before school. Yes, Spencer would be wondering all day, but if she did take them before school, she would be worried all day, regardless of the result.

Aria replied in an almost disappointed tone. "Okay, but we're doing this right after school. Melissa should even be gone by then so we won't have anything to worry about."

"Did you just say that we won't have anything to worry about? Because I'm sure we do. Well, I will at least, regardless if whether it's positive or negative. Which it will surely be negative. I'm telling you, Aria." Spencer was nervous.

"I believe you, Spence. Okay? Now we need to get to class, or Fitz will have a fit." That was a commonly used pun in Rosewood High. It wasn't even laughable anymore, just a true statement.

They crossed the street and walked into class, just on time for the day's lesson. Both Spencer and Aria had trouble paying attention all day. Both were clueless on Spencer's situation and anxious to figure out what was wrong with her. But they sat through every class; each seemed to run for hours on end. They wondered what they would come to find after their school day was over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm working at making my chapters longer- I've noticed that even 1,000 words looks really short! Remember to review, it will make my day!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I totally caved... I was planning to upload this in a week, so that during school time I would have chapters to put up, but I'm so happy with my story and excited for you guys to read it that I've been uploading pretty frequently... I'm currently working on chapter 11... And for those of you that are missing Toby, he should be coming back in Chapter 12! Haha! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Aria felt just as nervous and antsy as Spencer as they both drove to Spencer's house. After school they had walked to their cars, with no words spoken. With a simple nod to each other, they confirmed that they both had an understanding of what needed to be done.

When they arrived simultaneously in Spencer's driveway, they found Melissa's car gone. Perfect! Okay, well… still not so perfect, but she was better gone than home.

Spencer unlocked the door and headed straight for the kitchen island. She sat down and Aria noticed that she was breathing heavily. "Spencer, you're gonna be fine. I promise." She gave Spencer a tight hug. Spencer released.

"What if I am… pregnant? I mean, I'm a virgin, but even every virgin worries when her period is late. It's like panic mode!" Spencer spoke quickly. "But then I realize that it's not possible. It's just not possible."

"… Spence… your period is late?" Aria got even more concerned. Now she had solid reason to believe that Spencer might in fact be pregnant.

Spencer nodded.

"Okay, enough of this waiting game. We're going upstairs." Aria took hold of Spencer's wrist and tugged her up the stairs. She looked into the bathroom, and the tests were not where she left them. "Where'd you hide them, Spence?"

"I don't want to take it. I told you. It's impossible." Spencer was stern.

"Spencer. I know that you don't want to. I wouldn't want to either if I was you. Look, think of it as practice for when you get older. That's all. Okay? Now you need to tell me where you put them." Aria was even more serious.

"Desk drawer. The bottom one. All the way at the bottom in the back." Spencer was too tired to fight.

Aria retrieved the pregnancy tests and once again, took Spencer's wrist and led her to the bathroom. She sat Spencer down on the counter like she was a little kid, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Spencer Hastings. You have no fear. You have never had fear. This is not something to be afraid of. All you have to do is pee on a stick. That's all. You have to pee on a stick. You can do it."

"I…I…" Spencer broke down into tears and held on to Aria. Aria started to cry, too. She hated to see her best friend in this much pain and misery. "Thank you for being here, Aria. I love you so much." Spencer said in between sobs. She let go of Aria, who gave Spencer a supporting look, wiped her eyes, and turned for the door to give Spencer some privacy.

"No, Aria, please stay!" Spencer said. Aria looked confused. Spencer continued. "Here." She said as she threw down a fluffy towel into the bottom of the bathtub, motioning for Aria to sit. "I'll close the curtain." She said, still whimpering. Aria reluctantly sat in the tub while Spencer closed the curtain. It was definitely awkward being in the room while her friend was peeing, but she knew that this was Spencer's time of need, and Aria would do anything for her.

Spencer opened the first box, and instantly froze. "Aria, what do I do?" She asked.

"Spencer, you need to relax. You know exactly what to do. Breathe." Aria said, reassuringly.

Then, Spencer said, "I'm done. It's safe to come out now."

Aria stepped out of the tub from behind the curtain and saw one little, white, plastic stick sitting on the counter. "We have to wait five minutes. We have to wait five minutes." Spencer said, shaking.

"It's alright, honey, everything will be fine. Everything will be just fine. Why don't we take out our English homework while we wait?" Aria suggested.

"I can't think about homework right now." Spencer was curled up in a ball

"Okay. I'll take out our homework while we wait. What time is it? 3:02? Okay, we have until about 3:06. Just sit, sweetie. Close your eyes." Aria said. She tried to be strong for Spencer. She was just as worried as Spencer was, but she needed to put up a façade and show Spencer that she was calm.

Spencer stared at the clock. As soon as the number changed from 5 to 6, Spencer said, "It's time."

Aria's heart pumped heavily as she walked toward the bathroom. She stopped short. "Would you like to get it?" She asked Spencer.

"No. You get it." Spencer said, her hands shaking.

Aria closed her eyes tight as she walked into the bathroom and felt for the presence of the counter. She patted her hands on top of it, feeling for the test. As soon as she found it, she held it where she couldn't see it and opened her eyes. As she exited the bathroom, she said, "I've got it."

Spencer said, "And…"

Aria replied, "I haven't looked at it yet. Spencer, I don't want to look."

Spencer was angry. "Aria. You're the one that made me take this damn test. Pick it up, and look at it."

Aria looked at the test, astonished. She didn't say anything. Spencer looked at her face and tried to figure out if it was positive or negative by Aria's expression. Aria just stared at the test, with a blank expression. She didn't know what to think. "Lll…let me check the box again." Aria said. She scurried back into the bathroom and grabbed the box off the counter. Just as she thought. One line meant negative and two lines meant positive. She looked back at the test. The result was clear- there was no debating it. She walked back out and sat down next to Spencer. She just stared at Spencer and didn't say a word.

Spencer had had enough. "ARIA. WHAT DOES IT SAY?" She yelled.

Aria took a deep breath and showed Spencer the test. "It's positive." She said

There was silence. Just dead silence. Both girls sat there, just staring at the plastic stick in Aria's hand.

Spencer was the one to break the silence this time. "This is wrong. False positives happen, right? Because there is no way this is correct. No way."

Aria finally spoke up. "It happens, but rarely. This is why I got you more. Go ahead, there's two more in there for you to take." Aria couldn't believe it.

"I don't have any pee left in me." Spencer said.

Aria replied, "Okay, I can fix that." She went downstairs and found some lemonade and orange juice in the fridge. She brought both upstairs, being careful not to drop them. She felt weak, like the blow of the test results knocked all the energy out of her. "Which one?" She asked. "The lemonade." Spencer replied. Aria poured Spencer a glass of lemonade and said, "Drink up!" And Spencer did. She drank the whole glass and then sat there, waiting.

"Anything else I can get you?" Aria asked

"No." Spencer replied. She was at a loss for words.

They waited. Aria pretended that everything was okay and did her homework while Spencer laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Before long, Spencer said, "I'm ready."

Aria nodded. "Do you want to go alone, this time?"

"I guess so." Spencer said.

"Just do it in a cup this time. Take both tests." Aria recommended.

"Okay." Spencer said. Aria ran across the room and gave Spencer a hug. Spencer then turned around and headed for the bathroom once again. Once she was done, reclaimed her spot she came out and on the bed. "We're waiting for 3:50." She said.

Aria laid down next to Spencer. She felt uneasy as they waited for the time to pass. She felt lost, even though she knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. She wondered how Spencer was feeling.

"Time's up." Spencer said. This time, they both went to get the tests. They were a little less nervous this time. They closed their eyes. Spencer picked up both tests and put one in Aria's hands. She said, "One, two….. three." And they both looked down. "What does yours say?" Spencer asked Aria, who was still looking down. She looked up at Spencer. "Positive…. What does yours say?" Aria asked. "Positive." Spencer said.

"Melissa has a stash of like 30 downstairs from when she was trying to get pregnant. Maybe these are all defective. I'll get some of those and we'll do it again." Spencer said, in a rush. Aria couldn't protest.

Spencer ran to the barn, furiously opening cabinets looking for Melissa's stash. "Bingo!" She said. Thank goodness Melissa was out. She ran back into the house and to her room, shutting the door behind her. "I was so worried that Melissa was going to find me looking for pregnancy tests. I took like four. I figured that we each take two, if mine come positive and yours come negative, we'll know that they're not defective. Will you take them? Please?" Spencer was slightly jumpy. She wanted an answer she could depend on.

"Sure Spencer, anything for you. I know that this is tough." Aria said, although she was unsure if she wanted to take a pregnancy test at only 16 years old.

They took out a permanent marker to label the tests so that they didn't get confused. Spencer labeled hers with an "S" and Aria labeled hers with an "AM" because she obviously didn't want to be labeled as A.

Aria went into the bathroom first and did what she had to do. When she was done, she invited Spencer in, and they both started the tests. Spencer went first, and used what was left from when she took her second and third tests, and used it for her fourth and fifth. Aria did the same.

Again, they waited. Spencer laid her head in Aria's lap while Aria combed her fingers through Spencer's hair. She said again, "You're going to be fine. You need to stop worrying. Okay? I'm here for you whatever happens. You're my best friend."

Spencer looked up at Aria and replied, "You're the best friend I could ever ask for. You know what Ali would have done? She would have called me a whore, shoved me into a convenient store restroom, and tell me to suck it up. But you? You're absolutely amazing. Thank you."

"I try my best!" Aria said. "It's time, Spence."

"You go. Call me when you know." Spencer said.

Aria went to the bathroom, again. She looked at her tests first. The first one had just one line, and so did the second one. Both were negative. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to look at Spencer's. The first one had two lines. And the second one had…. two lines. She her eyes started to tear. _Pull it together, Aria._ She thought to herself. She took a few calming breaths and called Spencer's name. Spencer walked in slowly, looking away from the counter, not wanting to face the answer she knew was coming. Aria grabbed her arms and said, "Spencer. Look at me… You're pregnant."

Spencer was almost going to double check. But she trusted Aria. Was this really happening? Could this possibly be real life?

"Pinch me." Spencer said. Aria knew exactly what she was getting at. "Spencer, you aren't dreaming." Aria said. "I said pinch me. Now Aria." Spencer started to collapse to the floor. Aria gave her a tiny pinch to assure her that she wasn't dreaming. Spencer was on the floor, crying and wailing. Her mascara trickled down her cheeks. Aria sat down next to her and began to cry, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what did you guys think? Your feedback is really important to me, so please let me know! The next chapter has been finished for a few days... So I guess I'll put it up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N Here's Chapter 10! I have an obsession with writing this story recently, which works out really well for you guys! ;) pleasepleaseplease keep reviewing. Your reviews really mean a lot to me! I hope you like where this story is going so far!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Fifteen minutes later, both girls were still on the hard, cold, bathroom floor, in tears. Spencer had sobbed so much that she forgot for a moment what she was crying about… She just continued to bawl, shoving her face into Aria's shoulder. Aria cried right along with her friend. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea how she could help Spencer. She realized that they would run out of tears eventually, and have to get up and talk about it. She thought of what she would say to Spencer in such a confusing and unstable time. This wasn't a normal occurrence. There was no example to follow- from TV, books, movies, or her family and friends. Aria was going to have to navigate this situation on her own.

Five minutes later, Aria decided that it was time to calm down and move to a more comfortable place than the tile of Spencer's bathroom. She said softly, "Spencer, Spencer, sweetie can I move you to the bed?" Aria was still crying. The tears dripped from her face. "Spencer, you've got to help me a little. Just try to stand up, I'll help you." Spencer made her best effort to get on her feet. Aria pulled her up and slowly walked her towards her bed, where she pulled down the blankets and sheets. Spencer threw herself down into the mattress. "Careful, sweetie." Aria said through her tears, as she retrieved a few tissues and wiped Spencer's eyes. Her small bit of mascara was surely stinging her eyes, which were red and puffy. Aria then wiped her own eyes, which looked the same.

Aria took several deep breaths, and although she had managed to stop crying, there was still a quiver in her breath. She worked up the courage to lean down to her friend and say, "Spencer, this isn't going to solve anything. I know you're scared. You have every right to be scared. I'm scared too. But you need to take a nice, deep breath and calm down." Spencer attempted to stop crying, it was making her so tired.

Once her moans were diluted to a small whimper, Aria sat next to Spencer, who was rolled up in a ball. She said, "What can I do for you? I hate seeing you like this. I want to make you happy again." Spencer just stared at her. "Would you like me to call Toby?"

Spencer responded with an immediate "NO." She continued, "How am I supposed to explain this to him. What am I going to say? That I conceived through the immaculate conception?"

"No. But we will figure out what did happen." Aria replied.

A few minutes later, Spencer had stopped crying and was completely silent. Aria covered her with her blankets. "You must be freezing after all that crying" She said. "I know I am." Spencer nodded. "I'm going to go clean all that up. We don't need anyone walking in to see that. Should I just toss them in your garbage or…" Aria asked.

"You can throw them in that garbage, but can you get rid of that bag for me?" Spencer asked in a very tiny voice.

"Sure." Aria said. She threw out the tests. She tied up the bag and brought it outside to throw in the pail. She thought to herself, _People usually take pictures when they get results like that. This is supposed to be a happy occasion._ She returned to Spencer's room and got into the bed. Spencer stared at her.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Spencer asked.

"We have homework to finish, and you need to rest. I'm going to finish up the homework for the classes we have together and photocopy it so you can copy it down. You're going to sleep, and skip school tomorrow. If you want, I'll skip with you. I don't know what else we're supposed to do right now beyond that. I need to think." Aria said. She was worn out from having such a long day. She was almost ready to just let herself fall asleep next to Spencer.

Spencer would normally object to Aria's plan of cheating on homework and skipping school, but at this point, she didn't care. Aria was right. She needed to rest and take this all in. It was going to be tough, but she was a Hastings. She could, and had to get through it. She closed her sore eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Aria debated what she would do. Obviously, Spencer couldn't do anything right now. Should she tell Hanna and Emily to come over? Should she make an appointment for Spencer? Spencer needed to make these decisions. Aria was at a loss. She couldn't do anything. She started her English homework first, and then completed her Trig and Physics homework. She photocopied them all, and paper clipped them before leaving them on Spencer's desk. What now? She really needed to head home. It was nearing 6:00 and if she wasn't home for dinner, her mother would not be happy. But on the other hand, she couldn't leave Spencer alone.

Aria decided that it was best to wake Spencer and discuss options. She walked over to the bed and leaned over next to Spencer, who was sleeping peacefully. She pushed the hair off of Spencer's face and gently nudged her arm. "Spencer" She whispered. She shook her back and forth a bit and called a little louder. "Spence. I just need to talk to you for a minute." Spencer started to move as she awoke from her slumber. Her eyes opened slowly. They were back to their normal bright white.

"Yes" She said.

"My mom will strangle me if I'm not home for dinner. But I'm not going to leave you here. Would you like to eat with us?" Aria asked.

"Aria, I'm not decent. I can't go there looking like this." Spencer said.

"I'll fix you up really quick." Aria said. She grabbed a hairbrush and pulled it through Spencer's wavy hair until it was all silky smooth. She used a damp paper towel to wipe away all the makeup that had previously run down Spencer's face. She applied new mascara, waterproof, this time, and decided that Spencer was back to her usual appearance.

"Okay! You're good!" Aria exclaimed.

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with this? You told them I was sick. I'm sure they don't want a sick person in their house." Spencer said. "I can stay here, it's fine."

"No. You're coming." Aria said. "Let's go." The girls got into Aria's car and took a short trip to the Montgomery house.

"We're home!" Aria shouted.

Ella was confused until she turned around. "Hi Spencer! It's so nice to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you for asking!" Spencer said. She tried to act as if she was perky, when all she wanted to do was burst into tears.

"We're having stir-fry for dinner. Are you joining us?" Ella asked.

"If its okay with you, I'd love to." Spencer said.

"I wasn't about to leave her home alone while she's still getting better." Aria said.

"You're always welcome, Spencer. You know that. It's a pleasure having you here." Ella said.

Spencer smiled for the first time that day. She helped Aria set the table for their dinner. Aria looked at Spencer and mouthed "Are you okay?" And Spencer nodded.

_Good. _Aria thought. _As long as we can get through this dinner._

As they sat down, Byron and Mike joined the three women at the table. They talked about their day at school, and Spencer and Aria tried to make it seem like they actually paid attention and learned something that day, when in fact, they spent all day thinking to themselves.

They got through dinner, and cleaned up their plates. Spencer approached Mrs. Montgomery so that Aria wouldn't have to. "Umm, do you think Aria could stay with me another night? I really hate being alone in my house…"

Ella answered. "Why don't you girls just stay here so you don't have to make another trip?"

Aria butted in. "I think that Spencer would be more comfortable in her own bed… She's still not fully recovered. We'll be fine, mom."

"Okay. Just be safe, girls." Ella said.

"Thank you so much for letting Aria help me out, and for dinner. It was delicious." Spencer said.

"It's no problem. I'm sure that you'd do the same for her, Spencer."

"Bye, mom." Aria said. She was in a rush to get out the door and leave.

"Bye girls." Ella answered and she ascended the stairs.

The door shut behind the girls and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. So did Aria.

They rode back to Spencer's, once again, in silence. Every breath was quiet and their mouths remained closed.

As soon as Aria grabbed the handle of the door to Spencer's room, Spencer grabbed her wrist as if she wanted to tell her something. Aria looked up, but then, Spencer let go and said, "Nevermind…"

The door swung open, and they stepped inside. Aria said, "I'm going to use the bathroom." And went.

Spencer stepped up to her full length mirror and sighed. When Aria stepped out of the bathroom, she found Spencer standing sideways in front of the mirror with her shirt pulled up, looking at her ruler- flat belly. She fingered her lower abdomen, below her bellybutton, looking and feeling for a bump.

"There's nothing there, Spencer. It's too early to see anything." Aria said.

"But there is, Aria. Look." Spencer said, as she motioned Aria to come near. She pulled her skirt down below her hips and looked down. "Don't you see? Right there!" She said.

"I don't see anything, Spence." Aria said.

"Here, step into the light." Spencer too Aria's hand and ran it down her belly, hoping Aria would recognize what she had seen and felt. A little tiny curve on her pin-straight body.

Aria felt it. It was miniscule, but it was there. The slightest imperfection on Spencer's perfectly flat belly. She looked up at Spencer and said, reassuringly, "You're sure that wasn't there before? It's the slightest little curve. Maybe you haven't noticed it."

Spencer always paid attention to the shape of her overly slim body. That bump was new. "No." She said to Aria. "I'm sure that this wasn't here a few days ago."

"Maybe you're a little farther along. No big deal." Aria said.

"No big deal? This is a baby, Aria! There's a little tiny human inside of me! Right there!" Spencer pointed at her tiny bump.

"I know Spencer. I know. I just don't know what to do." Aria said.

Spencer added, reluctantly, "Aria, call Hanna and Em. We need fresh brains to think this over with us."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Spencer said. "We need to figure this out."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Let me know! Haha! Chapter 11 will be up within 4-5 days, I can't wait! Can you guys? 3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Yay for new chapters! hahaha! I know that some of you are confused as to what is going on, but withing this chapter and/or the next, everything will be crystal clear! And for those of you that _do_ understand, the next few chapters will be very enjoyable! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Within minutes, Emily and Hanna arrived at Spencer's house. Aria opened the door for them, and they went upstairs to find Spencer lying flat on her bed with her arms crisscrossed over her face.

"Umm… What's going on?" Emily questioned.

"Sit, guys." Aria said. "Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"No." Hanna said. "Just cut to the chase. I need my sleep."

"I'm not sure you'll be getting that tonight." Aria answered.

Hanna and Emily looked at Aria with a questioning stare. Then they looked over to Spencer, who was now sitting up on the bed. It was silent. There was a delay in speech.

"… Say something! What's going on here?" Hanna was almost yelling.

"I need to tell you guys something, and I need your help figuring it out." Spencer said quietly. "…I…I…I'm pregnant."

Aria put her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Spencer… aren't you a virgin?" Emily asked Spencer.

"Are you sure? You're completely sure? Really, really sure?"

"Do you want me to take a sixth test, Hanna? Because I'd gladly do it right in front of you." Spencer said, seriously.

"No, Spence. I'm sorry. I believe you. This is just hard to take in." Hanna said.

"You have no idea." Spencer mumbled.

Emily interrupted. "Spencer… How did this happen?"

"I… I don't know, Em." Spencer said, as she started to break down.

All the girls rushed to Spencer's side and took hold of her. "I lost my virginity and I didn't even know it. I don't know to whom, when it happened, where it happened, how it happened…" Spencer managed to get the word out between cries.

"Umm, well, I think you know how it happened…" Hanna said.

"HANNA. Not helping!" Aria said.

"Sorry." Hanna apologized.

"Okay. Spencer. Breathe. It's okay." Emily said.

Spencer slowly recovered . I'm sorry. I'm just so emotional…" She said.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Aria whispered.

They sat, knee to knee on Spencer's bed, just thinking.

"Okay. We need to start from the beginning. How did you find out?" Emily asked.

Spencer took a deep breath before she started to explain. "Well, I've been so nauseous for about a week… I was puking like crazy. After a couple of days, I realized that it wasn't the stomach virus. I was also getting really bad headaches. I did some research, and the only thing I could come up with was morning sickness, which I assumed couldn't be happening to me since pregnancy wasn't a possible thing. I also noticed that I was late, which almost never happens…"

Hanna interrupted. "Speaking of, where do you keep your tampons? I didn't come prepared for a long chat… Not that you'll be needing them any time soon…"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"HANNA. NOT HELPING!" Aria shouted this time.

Spencer ignored Hanna and continued. "Anyway, it was late by a few days- not just one. Then, little Miss Aria here went out and bought a few tests for me, and then made me take them. I took the three that she bought me, and they all came out positive. I wasn't about to believe that, so I got four more out of Melissa's collection, and Aria and I each took two to make sure that they weren't defective. Hers both came negative and mine both came positive. That's how we found out."

"Wow… Spence…" Emily mumbled.

Spencer wasn't done talking. "…And then… and then I found a bump."

Hanna was stunned. "Like, a baby bump?!"

"It's really really tiny… You can only see it because Spencer is so skinny." Aria said.

"But it's there." Spencer confirmed. She looked down towards her tiny bump that was invisible under her clothes.

"You need to get to a doctor." Emily said.

"I know that Em! But I'd like to figure out how I got pregnant in the first place, before thinking about actually having a baby." Spencer said. That's when it hit her. She was having a baby. She took a breath, and bowed her head, taking it all in.

Hanna spoke. "Yes, can we please figure that out?"

"Isn't that what we're trying to do?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, but does it look like we're getting anywhere?" Hanna said.

Aria shook her head.

Emily thought of a possible cause. "Spence, do you remember having any hazy nights? Do you think that… that someone could have… possibly… raped you?" It was difficult for her to utter the words.

"Not that I can think of…" Spencer said.

"How about we call Toby? Maybe he knows something… Well, around the time of… this happening, you were always with him, right?" Hanna suggested.

"Hanna. That was the smartest and most helpful thing you've said all day." Aria said. Hanna flipped her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously, and shot a sweet "Thank you!"

"I'm not sure I want to tell him. What if I tell him and he storms out? He'll think I cheated on him! We're just starting to smooth everything out together. Telling him will ruin everything." Spencer said.

"We'll talk to him and make sure that he understands the situation before he has the opportunity to storm out on you. Spence, we need to figure this out, and right now, having Toby help is our only option." Emily said.

Spencer closed her eyes and quickly ran through her options in her head. She had very few. She was going to have to tell Toby eventually, and what better time to do it than the present? She took a deep breath, and said, "Call him."

Aria gave Spencer a big squeeze to let her know that it was going to be alright. Then, she quickly pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialed Toby's number. It rang, once, twice, and then Toby picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Toby said.

"Yeah, hi, it's Aria." Aria said awkwardly.

"Hi Aria… umm… What are you calling for?" Toby asked.

"I'm at Spencer's house, well, we all are, and we need to talk to you about something. So, could you come over here?" Aria asked.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few." Toby answered.

"Thanks Toby, see you in a little bit." Aria hung up.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Are you kidding, Aria? Wait until he gets here, and we have to tell him that I'm pregnant. That call was absolutely nothing." Spencer replied.

"Well, now, he's coming, and we've gotta do what we've gotta do." Hanna said.

"I know…. Wait… guys? How are we doing this? What's the plan?" Spencer asked.

"Well, do you want us three to wait for him downstairs and tell him not to get mad about it, and to let him know that you have no idea how it happened?" Emily asked.

"That sounds fine… If he gets angry, I won't have to see it. But if he doesn't, just send him up after you're done, okay?" Spencer said.

"Sure." Emily said.

Spencer iterated, "You'd better get downstairs, it usually takes him three minutes tops to get here."

Aria, hopped off the bed and opened Spencer's bedroom door, followed by Hanna, and then Emily. Aria let the girls out, and then closed the door behind them.

As soon as they left, Spencer got a sick feeling in her stomach, yet again, and ran to the bathroom. She sat on the floor by the toilet and breathed in and out, deeply. She heard the doorbell ring. _Toby._ She thought. _Shit._

The thought of facing him made her so nervous that she instantly hunched over and hurled. When she was done, she sat on the bathroom floor, and just cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what did you all think? How will Toby handle the news? And YES, he will be back next chapter for all of you that missed him! I missed him too! The next chapter will be here between next Tuesday and Thursday, whenever I find time to put it up (School starts next week!). The chapter is already finished, but ya know... So, review, review, review! I love reading all your feedback, and I always reply to every one I get! Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone! This is an early update, yet again. You can thank Siretha for that! She talked me into doing what I promised myself I wouldn't do... So here it is. And this time, I'm not kidding, I'm posting on Thursday the earliest. Sorry, I have to lay down the law here. Not that I don't love you guys, because I do. So, enjoy the early arrival of this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Aria, Hanna, and Emily were all sitting in silence when they heard the unmistakable chime of the Hastings' doorbell.

Hanna and Emily both looked at Aria as if it was solely her job to answer the door. Aria got up and opened the large, heavy door.

"Hi, Toby." Aria said, pulling a fake smile.

"Hi… Where's Spencer?" He asked, confused.

"She's upstairs, but we need to explain some things to you before you go up there." Aria said, leading him to the lounge area.

"Alright…" Toby was hesitant. He had no idea what the three girls were about to tell him.

"You need to hear us out without getting upset. Everything we're going to tell you is the cold, hard truth, no matter how much we don't like it." Hanna said.

"We're telling you this because we need _your_ help if we want to help Spencer." Emily added.

"Wai… wha… what does Spencer need help with?" Toby asked.

"We're… she's… umm, confused about something, and we need to know if you know anything about it." Aria stumbled on her words.

Toby nodded to nudge them on to tell him whatever they needed to.

Hanna couldn't take it anymore. "Spencerspregnant." She spoke so fast that her words melded together. Despite that, Toby heard exactly what she said, loud and clear. His eyes widened.

"Then what am I doing here? I didn't do _anything_ like that with her!" Toby shouted. He got up.

"Shh! She'll hear you!" Hanna said. "She's already a wreck to begin with!"

"Toby, sit. We haven't finished yet." Aria said.

"I'm not sitting. Go ahead. Finish." Toby was angry.

Aria took a deep breath. "Spencer thought she was a virgin. I made her take the tests anyway… She had… symptoms. And now she doesn't know how she ended up like this. That's why we called you. Do you remember having any… hazy nights?"

"I… I can't think right now. I need to go up and see her first. Can I? Or are you all intending to hold me down here until you get me to spit something out?" Toby asked.

"You can go. Just, don't yell at her. She's really fragile right now. She's as confused and upset as you are, and maybe even more." Hanna said.

"I won't. I promise." Toby said. He headed upstairs prepared to have a serious chat with his girlfriend. He opened the door to her room and heard sobs from the bathroom. He found Spencer on the floor, crying. She looked up at him and then turned her head, crying even harder. Toby instantly understood her pain and felt compassion for her. He wet a washcloth and wiped her face clean before he picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

She hid her face in shame as the tears rolled down her face. Toby leaned close to her and said, "Spencer, I'm not mad. I want to talk to you."

"I'm… I'm so… sorry… Toby." She just managed to get the words out of her mouth.

"You don't have to be sorry." Toby took her in for a hug. "You need to calm down so we can talk about this and figure it out. I… might know what happened. So please, stop crying."

Spencer forced herself to stop. She looked down, but Toby took light hold of her chin, and turned her face towards his. "I love you, Spencer. We're going to get through this." He said.

"I know… It's just so hard… I mean, I only just found out today." Spencer said. "What did you say? You might know how it happened? Is the baby yours, Toby? Spencer got excited.

"I'm not completely sure. We have to think over certain events." Toby said. "Do remember that morning, oh, well, you wouldn't remember… I woke up first… And left… Well, from what I can remember, which is not much, I… woke up in your bed one morning… naked. I didn't remember this until just now. I hadn't even thought about it after it happened… And I don't know why. Do you remember waking up naked? Think about it for a minute…"

"Well… Now that I think about it, there was one morning… I don't know if I was completely naked or not, but everything is really unclear… But my hair was all messy and I was tangled in the sheets… Oh my God." She said.

"Well, I think we just figured out who got you pregnant!" Toby smiled.

"That's all fine and dandy, but why don't we remember it? I mean, how do I not remember my first time?" Spencer questioned.

"Do you think we were drinking?" Toby asked.

Spencer looked straight at Toby. "We never drink. You know that." Despite her lack of parental guidance during her teenage years, Spencer was always very responsible. She took precaution with every situation.

That's when Spencer's phone beeped. She jumped.

"Who is that?" Toby asked. Now that he knew about Spencer's stalker, he had the knowledge to take a good guess. "Is that…"

Spencer interrupted. "…A." She said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Toby took a hold of her shoulders, and upon the opening of her eyes, she saw that he was looking right at her.

"It's okay." He said, sympathetically.

Spencer looked down at her phone. _New text message, _it read. She pressed _Open_.

_I may have slipped a little something into your iced teas… My bad! –A_

Spencer shook her head as fluid filled her already tear stung eyes yet again. She gave her phone to Toby so he could read the text. His eyes suddenly filled with anger. But he had to calm down for Spencer. She'd been through enough for one day. He didn't want to make this a big deal, even though it was a big deal.

"Spencer, we're not going to let A get in between us. Ever. We're going to make this work for us so that this baby doesn't become anything more than pure joy for the both of us. That's what a baby is." Toby motioned to Spencer's stomach. "This is our love, only in human form. Our baby is a blessing."

Spencer looked at Toby, this time with happy tears in her eyes. "I love you Toby. Thank you so much." She said.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. It's my job to support and love you _and_ our little baby." Toby replied. It was a seemingly tragic situation, but he was happy. He was in love with the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and she was just as much in love with him. And now they had a baby on the way. "This baby was going to happen sooner or later anyway!" He added. He knew how Spencer always wanted kids. She would often talk about how much she loved being with them and taking care of them; especially babies.

Spencer shot him a shy smile. She leaned in to give him a quick kiss. As their lips touched, she knew that everything was going to be alright. Yes, she was pregnant at only 17, but she was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Can you go downstairs and see if the girls are still here? I want to let them know what's going on so they can go home." Spencer said.

"Sure." Toby said. He gave her a kiss on her warm forehead and headed into the hallway and down the stairs.

Hanna, Aria, and Emily looked up at him.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked.

"She's just fine." Toby answered. "She wants to see you girls."

Toby led the girls back into Spencer's room, where they huddled around a content looking Spencer.

"The baby is Toby's; I'll explain tomorrow. It's a bit of a story to tell… But, I want to thank you guys for supporting me and being here… I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Spencer said. She took them all in for one, big, loving hug. "You guys can go if you want. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Emily told Spencer "Call us if you need us, Spence" Before she gave her a hug and left.

"Take care of my little niece or nephew!" Hanna followed Emily out.

"Spence, do you want me to stay? Or is Toby taking care of you?" Aria asked.

Spencer looked at Toby. Toby said. "If you want me to, I'll stay."

"I guess that means I'm headed out!" Aria said. "I love you, talk to you tomorrow." She walked out.

"So it's just you and me!" Toby said as he climbed on to Spencer's full sized bed.

"I think you mean _you and __I_." Spencer corrected him playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did you all like it? I sure enjoyed Toby's return. He'll be in the next few chapters also. He's not going anywhere! Please review! It helps me write, and makes me really really happy! See you all next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Spencer and Toby soon got serious. They realized that they had several life-changing decisions to make, and it wasn't going to be easy. They both sat on Spencer's bed, just staring at the wall. They were holding hands, but it was silent, until finally Toby spoke up.

"So, what would you like to do now? When do we tell our parents?" He asked.

Spencer brushed off Toby's question and looked straight at him. "I want to keep it." She said quickly.

Toby took a breath. "I knew you would." He said. "I do too."

"Well, now that that's all cleared up…" Spencer hopped off the bed and started leaving the room. She didn't want to discuss it any further.

"Hold on there, we haven't finished. There are more things to think about than whether we're keeping the baby or not." Toby said. "Get back here."

Spencer reluctantly turned back around to face Toby. She sat back down on the bed and looked at her concerned boyfriend.

"We need to think about doctor's appointments, telling our parents, and figure out how we're going to afford this." Toby said. Spencer nodded. Toby continued. "Do we tell our parents before or after we make these decisions?" He asked.

"Well, if you really want to tell your parents, go ahead, but I know that they've been out of your life for a while. I think that you can make decisions without them now. As for my parents, I never even know if they're at home, or halfway across the country. I know they'll find out eventually, so I need to tell them. They're not going to like it." Spencer said.

"I want you to think about when you want to tell them, and then do it when you feel the time is right. You shouldn't feel pressured, you should feel supported." Toby said.

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Toby." Spencer said, giving Toby a hug.

"Thank you, Spencer." He said. "It's going to be okay for us. I already have my apartment, and I'll figure out a way to get us more money so we can support the baby."

"I don't want you worrying about money." Spencer said. "I'll get a job. I want to help too."

"No. The only thing you need to be responsible for is the baby, school, and yourself." Toby said. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Well, I'm calling my Nana to see if she can give us a loan. I need to help somehow." Spencer said.

Toby replied. "I know that your Nana is loaded…" Spencer shot him a look. "…but won't she ask why you need money? Won't she be mad about… this?"

"I'll tell her what's going on straight out. And I'm absolutely sure she'll be over the moon about it. She adores babies, and she's been asking when I wanted to have one for ages…" Spencer said.

"Really? Wow, I would have assumed she wanted for you to be a multi-millionaire before being a mother." Toby commented.

"She's not interested in me being a mother; she just wants lots of great-grandchildren." Spencer said. "However it happens, as long as she gets what she wants, she's happy."

"Okay then!" Toby exclaimed. "I'm kind of worn out, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'd love some sleep!" Spencer said. "Do you want anything before we retire? There's not much in the fridge, but…"

Toby cut in. "I'm fine. Oh, and I have to be at work at five tomorrow, so I'll see you around three."

"Oh, well, we should do something when you get out. Would you like to have dinner?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, I'd love that." Toby answered. Spencer smiled. Toby kissed Spencer on the forehead and said "Goodnight." before heading out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Spencer asked. "Aren't you staying over?"

"Yeah, I was heading downstairs; I thought we were going to bed…" He said.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch! Get in the bed." She pointed towards her bed.

"You're sure?" He asked. "I want you to be comfortable."

"Of course I'm sure, Toby. I don't want you sleeping anywhere else besides next to _me._ We're a family now." Spencer said, taking Toby's hands in hers.

Toby's eyes welled with tears. His voice was higher-toned as he said "Spencer, I love you so much. You make me so happy. You mean the world to me."

Spencer looked straight at Toby's lips, and instantly, hers touched his, and they both smiled, mid-kiss.

Once they had finished, Spencer said "Time for bed! You have to get up early."

"Are you going to school?" Toby asked.

"Aria told me to stay home, but I feel a lot better now, I think I'm going to go. I'll see how I feel in the morning."

"Alright then." Toby replied.

They climbed into bed, Spencer on the left, and Toby on the right.

They shared a kiss and then fell asleep holding hands.

A few hours later, around two in the morning, Spencer suddenly woke up. She looked over at Toby, who was in a deep sleep beside her. He was lying on his side, facing her, and she was facing him. She thought about how lucky she was to have him. He was so supportive in a situation in which most boyfriends would leave. She smiled as she watched him sleep, and then realized that it was a good idea to use the bathroom before she let herself return to her slumber. She slowly climbed out of the bed, in an effort not to wake Toby up. When she came back, he was still in a deep sleep, lying in the same position that he was when she left. She got back into the bed and covered herself up with the blankets. She laid flat on her back, and before closing her eyes, she scooted close to Toby, and took his free hand, laying it on her belly, where their tiny baby was growing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I seriously love the ending. Haha! I know this chapter won't be a favorite, but it's a new chapter, which you guys ask for constantly. I'm a pushover, so if enough people ask for a new chapter early, I usually put it up early... So if you guys want a new chapter before, lets say, Tuesday, I'm going to need a lot of reviews to sway me over ;) I love love love reviews, and I know that more of you read this than review it, so please, just stop in and drop a quick one! It really means a lot to me! Kisses! -A**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Happy Monday everyone! Here's a new chapter... Think of it as a reward for going into work or school today. I'm working on Chapter 17 now, so as soon as that's done, I'll post the next one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

When Toby's cellphone beeped, signaling that it was time for him to get up for work, his eyes slowly fluttered open, and he turned to look at Spencer, who was stirring from the noise. He slid out of the bed and made sure that Spencer's body was completely covered by the blankets, as it was a little chilly in the house. He was considering giving her a goodbye kiss before heading off for the day, but it was four in the morning, and he knew that she needed sleep. The more rest she got, the better.

He went down the stairs and found himself half of a bagel, and peach yogurt in the fridge. He took it to go. He quietly opened the door, almost as if he was sneaking out. He retrieved the spare key that he had used to enter the Hastings home on several occasions during his and Spencer's time together. He locked the door behind him and hid the key where it had been hidden before, in a secret pocket under the doormat.

He walked to his truck, which was parked right in front of the house, on the street. He took in a breath of the fresh, dewy morning air. That was the only thing he enjoyed about waking up in the early hours of the morning. The scent of the air always left him feeling cleansed.

He started work at five am on the dot. At 7:30, he sent a text message to Spencer to see if she had woken up, and to ask if she was feeling well and going to school.

Spencer's phone beeped, alerting her to a new text message. Toby had left for work; Spencer was in the bed alone. It must be him telling her that it was time to get ready for school.

She opened the text message. She replied.

_Toby: Good morning, beautiful! I hope you had a nice rest. Are you feeling well enough for school?_

_Spencer: Good morning! I just got up, but I'm going to try my best to get myself to school. I slept well, thank you. You had a big part in that._

_Toby: I'm glad you slept well! Have a nice day. I'll see you a little later._

_Spencer: You too. Don't work too hard! _

With that, their brief conversation ended.

Spencer yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. She had had a nice rest, but she definitely needed more. She pulled out an outfit for the day: A brown sweater dress with off-white leggings and a pair of riding boots. She kept it plain and simple today. She headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin that had mysteriously found its way onto the countertop. Maybe Melissa was home, that would explain it.

"Melissa!" Spencer called. She received no answer.

When Spencer lifted the plate that the muffin was on, she found a note underneath.

_Good morning Spencer. I bought a few muffins yesterday and I thought you might like one with your coffee. Come see me in the barn after school so we can catch up. Love you –Melissa_

"Okay then…" Spencer said to herself. This wasn't typical Melissa. Typical Melissa would avoid Spencer at all costs.

She ate her muffin; well, whatever she could eat of it before she started feeling sick, at which point she sat down and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to make herself feel better. She tossed the rest of the muffin, popped a mint in her mouth, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.

Taking her phone out of the outside pocket of her purse, Spencer text messaged the girls.

_I'm coming. See you in a bit._

She then got into her car and drove to the school.

When she got there, standing right next to her usual spot were none other than Hanna, Aria, and Emily. As soon as the car was completely stopped, the three of then opened a door each and let themselves in. Spencer shot them a face that silently questioned, _Really?_. They shut the doors and Hanna started their conversation.

"Go ahead…" she said.

"Toby's the father." Spencer said.

"We know that!" Hanna responded.

"How did it happen, Spence? If you don't remember it…" Emily asked.

"A." Spencer said. That was all that had to come out of her mouth, and everyone in that car understood. "A drugged us… I don't know what with yet, but I'm going to do research later."

"Spencer…" Aria said, and looked down.

"Are you alright?" Emily continued for Aria.

"That bitch…" Hanna muttered under her breath.

Spencer exhaled. "It's alright guys. What happened happened, and now, I just have to deal with it. Toby and I have decided that we're going to think of this baby as nothing but a blessing. We're going to forget about all this and move on. This is going to be a _baby_; not a mistake or something that made our lives more difficult. We're going to be a family just like any family that has parents older than we are. We're going to be fine."

The girls all smiled at Spencer. She had amazing strength, not in just this, but in everything. She wasn't one to think of excuses for anything, or ever feel bad for herself. She just pushed through. _Plowed _through.

"That's really, really great, Spencer." Emily said.

"I feel really… happy for you guys." Aria said. She couldn't believe that in a time like this, a time of panic, that she felt happy for Spencer and Toby.

"As long as we get to be a part of that family." Hanna said with a smile.

Spencer grinned. "You_ are_ part of this family already. You always have been. I'm sure that this little baby is going to love all of their aunts."

"Sorry to kill the moment, but we've got to get to class… Like, now." Aria said.

The girls all jumped out of the car and speed walked into Rosewood High for another day of classes.

They dispersed into 4 separate classrooms and said their goodbyes. At lunch, they chatted about something _other_ than the baby, which made Spencer really happy. She needed a break. After school, Aria met with Mr. Fitz, and they went back to his apartment. Emily and Hanna decided to spend the afternoon shopping, which, really, was their code for going to all the baby stores in the mall and cooing over all the tiny outfits that they would soon dress their niece or nephew in. They didn't buy anything, but they window-shopped like mad. Spencer went back home to settle in, and then see Melissa for their chat, something that she was not looking forward to. Should she tell her older sister that she was pregnant? Maybe Melissa would be supportive, but maybe she'd just alert their parents to the situation. But Melissa seemed to be in a good mood for the past couple of days. Spencer decided that she would tell her. Hopefully, it would work out in her favor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did you all like this chapter? I know that not a lot went on, but I enjoyed the few sweet moments. I hope that this has built your anticipation for the next chapter! Please review! I would really really like to get more reviews. Tell me what you think of my story. You can give me suggestions also! If you want something specific to happen in future chapters, let me know, and I'll try to incorporate it! See you all soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Melissa?" Spencer called as she unlocked the door and entered the house. She assumed Melissa would be waiting for her in the house instead of in the barn, which she was.

"Hey, Spencer! How was school?" Melissa asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

Spencer replied. "Fine. It was a nice day." She said. "Thank you for the muffin." She added.

"No problem. Do you have time for that chat? Or do you have too much homework?" Melissa asked.

"I have some time." Spencer lied, she still had homework to catch up on from the night before.

Melissa sat down at the kitchen island. "How has everything been? I know it's been kind of lonely around here. You've been the only one home on a daily basis for… over a month!"

"Yeah," Spencer said. "But I've had my friends over to keep me company. It's nicer to have you guys home, though."

Melissa smiled. "I like being home better, too. It's only me in my apartment in the city, and even though I have friends there, everyone is always so busy. At least your friends are free to you almost any time you call."

Spencer was satisfied with the fact that Melissa was actually jealous of something that Spencer had. "Yeah, they're really good to me. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Melissa chuckled. "And how are you and Toby doing?" She was hoping that it wasn't going so well; at least she'd have _something_ over her sister.

"We're actually doing great. He's really good to me." Spencer said. _When do I tell her? _She thought.

"I'm really happy for you." Melissa said. _Not._ She thought.

There was silence for a moment. Spencer looked to her sister. "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead." Melissa said.

Spencer looked down and bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. "I'm expecting."

Melissa's eyes widened. She froze. She wasn't sure if she should comfort her sister, or start discussing… options. She leaned close to Spencer and took her in for a hug. "It's alright." She didn't know what else to say. She took a napkin from the counter and wiped her sister's eyes. She sat back down and said "There's an abortion clinic at the edge of Philadelphia, on the opposite side from Rosewood. No one would ever know."

Spencer looked up at her sister in outrage. "Melissa!" She shouted.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Melissa apologized.

Spencer replied, "We want to keep it."

"Toby knows?" Melissa asked.

Spencer said, "I had to tell him."

Melissa put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do for you, Spencer."

"What you can do for me is be my sister and support me. Please, Melissa." Spencer pleaded with her sister. Melissa nodded. Spencer continued. "And… can you tell me how I'm supposed to tell Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know. If you give me some time to think about it, I'm sure I can devise a plan so we can tell them in a way that won't create too much damage." Melissa said.

"_We?_" Spencer was surprised that she had included herself in the situation. She wanted to help Spencer, for once in her life.

"Yes, _we. _You're my sister, and I love you." Melissa said, her eyes filling with tears.

A new meaning to the word _sisters_ was introduced to the Hastings house that day. The word _sisters_ no longer meant jealousy, hate, and competition. It meant, love, support, and most importantly, a newfound friendship.

Melissa started a fire in the fireplace while Spencer made some tea. It was about 3:10 when Toby knocked on the back door, and Melissa let him in. Toby tried not to make eye contact with Melissa as she greeted him with a "Nice to see you, Toby."

He replied. "Nice to see you too, Melissa." He said awkwardly.

"Toby, it's alright, Spencer told me." Melissa said to him.

He closed his eyes for a second and then looked up at her. She nodded in approval as he made his way toward Spencer. "Hi, sweetie." He said.

She looked up at him and tears were flowing from her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry; I'm just an emotional wreck." She told him.

"No worries." He said. He put down his keys and lifted her over to the couch by the fire. Melissa smiled and said, "I'll finish making the tea." Melissa walked to the kitchen to finish up what Spencer had started, and Toby sat down next to Spencer and tried to calm her down. He gently rubbed her back and said "Shhhhh…." That always seemed to calm her down. She turned towards him, and he wiped away the tears from her eyes. Toby took her into his arms, and as she lay on his chest, she tilted her head just enough so Toby could lean down and kiss her. They both closed their eyes and took in the beautiful moment.

As they pulled away from each other, Toby said, "Would you still like to go _out_ for dinner or do you want to eat _in_?"

Spencer replied, "Whatever you'd like better. But, can I have a little time to talk to my sister first?"

"You can have as much time as you want. I'll go upstairs and check my email and things." Toby said.

"We'll eat around five?" Spencer suggested.

"That sounds perfect!" Toby said. "See you in a little bit."

Spencer smiled at him as he walked up the stairs. Soon after, Melissa had finished making the tea, and she carried two mugs over to the couch. The girls sat opposite from each other, each of them with their backs on an armrest.

Melissa wasn't about to ask when or why it happened. She didn't even want to ask how she found out. She knew better than that. So she asked a less stressful question. "Have you scheduled an appointment yet?" She asked.

"No. I only found out yesterday." Spencer said, before she sipped her tea.

"Would you like me to make one for you?" Melissa asked.

"That would be great." Spencer answered.

Right at that moment, Melissa whipped out her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. She held the phone from her ear, and soon she started talking. "Hi, this is Melissa Hastings, and I'd like to make an appointment for my sister, Spencer Hastings…. Yes, prenatal…. Umm, do you have an opening a little later in the day? …. Yes, Saturday at 2 is perfect. Thank you, see you then." And then the conversation was over.

"Your appointment is Saturday at two in the city; I'll take you."

"What about Toby?" Spencer asked.

"Well, they don't do anything really interesting the first visit… I'm sure he'd rather just come to the ultrasounds. But you can ask him!" Melissa said. "The first appointment tends to be a bit… awkward."

"I'll ask him. Thanks, Melissa." Spencer said.

"No problem, Spencer. It's all gonna work out. I'll figure out what to do about Mom and Dad." Melissa said. "I'll be around here for a while, like I said, I'm sick of the city, so just find me in the barn if you need anything."

"…Melissa… Why are you being so nice to me?" Spencer asked.

"Spence. I've realized that you're my sister. We have to stop fighting. All this competition; it's ripping us apart. I need a sister. And you're the only one I have, so I have to make it work." Melissa said.

Spencer smiled and then said, "Well… did you realize that something was up before I told you?"

"I… felt that something was different about you. But I didn't even consider the possibility that you were pregnant." Melissa confessed.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Spencer asked, as if she already knew the answer.

"I didn't ever expect this from you, but I'm not disappointed. The same thing happened to me, as you know. But I wanted to take the easy way out. I'm proud of you for taking responsibility. I wasn't going to." Melissa said, almost in tears.

"I love you, Melissa." Spencer said.

"I love you too, Spencer." Melissa said.

At that point, Melissa went out to the loft, and Spencer went upstairs to get ready for dinner with Toby. She was so thankful for the fact that Melissa was accepting, and even willing to help. I meant so much to Spencer, that after all these years, she finally had a _sister_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN YAY! Another chapter! That means that I just finished writing Chapter 17... And I'm going to start Chapter 18 when I'm done posting this! You guys are going to love love love 18! I'm so excited to write it! Did you all like this chapter? Are you suspicious of Melissa or not? Is she planning something, or finally stepping up and being a big sister? You guys can always private message me... I tend to give hints if you ask! ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Uploading a little early because one of my tumblr friends asked ;) If you'd like my url just shoot me a private message! I love love love this chapter. All of you die hard Spoby shippers will love it too! I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 18, and it's coming along pretty smootly. When I'm done writing Chpater 19, I will update again! I hope you're all looking forward to that!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Hey, Toby." Spencer greeted as she entered her bedroom. "Do you want to go out or stay in?" She asked.

Toby got up from Spencer's bed, where he was reading. "I don't think staying in will be too bad. It will take less time and be more private." He said.

"Alright! Does Chinese sound okay?" Spencer asked.

"Chinese sounds perfect." Toby answered.

"Good, I'll go get the menu so we can order." Spencer said.

Forty minutes later, the pair was opening their food containers and sitting down at the kitchen island. When they were settled down at the table they looked up at each other and smiled.

"So how was your day?" Toby asked.

"It was good. How was yours?" Spencer shot the question back at him.

"Fine. But I'd much rather talk about your day." Toby said.

"Well, what part of it would you like to talk about?" Spencer asked him.

"Hmm. How was your talk with Melissa?" Toby asked.

"It was actually really really nice. Melissa has finally come around to me being her _sister_ and not her _competition_." Spencer said. "And she wasn't disappointed in me at all. She even booked me an appointment, which brings up a question for you. Do you want to come to my first appointment? Melissa said it's fairly boring and that you'd probably rather just come to the ultrasounds anyway."

"If you want me there, I'll go. If you don't think it's necessary, that's fine too. Whatever you want, Spencer." Toby said.

"Well, I think you should wait for the ultrasounds… This appointment includes a lot of… physical examination… and I know you've seen me… naked… before, but since neither of us really remember that, it might be kind of awkward. I mean, you could always sit out in the waiting room, but what's the point of that?" Spencer rambled on.

"It's fine, I'll skip this one." Toby said. "You need to be comfortable."

She gave him a little grin. He sent a smile right back to her.

"Was school okay?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "School was fine… Normal. I haven't had morning sickness in school that badly so far. If I have to puke, it's usually during lunch."

"Well that's good." Toby commented. "At least you don't have to run out of class."

She replied to his observation. "It's good for now… When people start to see that I'm showing, it will be another story."

Toby got a confused look on his face. "Wait. You're showing?" Toby asked, almost in disbelief. She only could have been a few weeks pregnant. She shouldn't be showing.

She exhaled forcefully before she said, "Yeah. No one can see when I've got clothes on, but there's a bump there." Spencer said.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. I'll show you after dinner." Spencer said.

"Is that okay with you?" Toby asked. He was cautious about invading her privacy or making her feel uncomfortable. Sure, they had been intimate one night, but they didn't do it consciously.

"Of course, Toby. It's fine with me." Spencer said. Even she realized that it may be a little awkward. She had agreed to show him part of her body that she hadn't remembered showing him before, and he didn't remember seeing. This was all new to them.

"In that case, I'd love that." Toby said.

For the rest of their dinner, Spencer and Toby sat in silence. They were silent towards each other, but the inside of both of their minds was loud in the jumble of several thoughts. There was much to think about.

When they had finished eating, they both stared at their plates for a short amount of time, before Spencer got up and started clearing the table and throwing out their empty containers. Toby quickly got up to help when he realized what she was doing. She shouldn't have to clean up, should she?

"Spence, I'll finish up. You shouldn't have to clean. Go sit down." Toby said to Spencer.

"Why shouldn't I have to clean?" She said, continuing to put containers in the garbage.

Toby answered. "You don't need to clean because I'm taking care of you, and I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up a few containers and a couple of forks."

Spencer rinsed the soap off the last dirty fork and dried it before putting it back in the drawer. "Well, it's already done." She said. She walked over to Toby and took his hands in hers. "My room?" She asked. It didn't require an answer. She led him up the stairs and sat on the edge of her bed, facing the window. She patted the empty space next to her, motioning for Toby to sit. He sat, and she looked at him with certain happiness in her eyes. She looked around her, making sure that her bedroom door was closed and her curtains were pulled down. She was so worried that someone who wasn't supposed to know about her pregnancy would find out.

She looked at him and bit her lip in nervousness. As she slid off of the bed, Toby looked straight at her, and focused on nothing else. She started to pull up her dress. No words were spoken. She held her dress up by holding what got in her way down between her chin and her chest. At this point, only the top half of her midsection was revealed. The bottom half was concealed by her leggings. As she attempted to take hold of the band of her leggings and pull them down, her dress slipped from her chin and got in her way.

Toby opened his mouth. "Would you like me to hold it up for you?" He asked sincerely.

"Sure." Spencer said. She thought to herself. _ Let's just make this as unawkward as possible._ He got off the bed and picked up her dress, holding it from behind. She glanced at him, and then looked down so she could slide down her leggings. She grabbed the elastic band holding the fabric on her hips and stretched it so she could move them down. She pulled them down a few inches under her belly button, and just under the tiny bump that she discovered only the day before. Toby continued to hold up her dress, and Spencer continued to hold down her tights. She turned her head to look at him, and he looked at her. She nodded. Toby held the dress with his right hand, and shifted around Spencer's left side to get a look. She took his pointer finger with her right hand, and held it between the pad of her thumb and the side of her curled first finger. Slowly, she ran Toby's finger over the small bulge. When she gently let go, she found his hand still there on her soft skin. His rough hands circled the little oval bump, until he pulled away, only to grab her chin, turn her head toward his, and kiss her.

After what seemed like a minute or two, he pulled away and whispered "I don't want to hold this dress up anymore." He pulled her dress over her head, and she didn't resist.

"And I'm done holding these tights." She muttered under her breath, as she stripped of her leggings.

Her clothes were on the floor, and she stood almost bare in just her bra and panties.

Toby spoke. "You know, the only reason we can see and feel that little bump there, is because _you, _my love, are so skinny."

Spencer chuckled and said, "Or maybe our baby's six pack is already growing!" She winked.

Toby lifted her up and put her on the bed, as gently as he could. Spencer was not only the most fragile woman he had ever met, but she was the most important person in his life. He was extremely careful not to hurt what was most precious to him. He climbed over her onto the bed and lay down next to her. Her breathing was quick and very noticeable.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She answered.

"Then why are you breathing like that?" He asked again.

"Because I'm excited." She confessed with a smile.

"And what are you so excited about?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Spencer commented.

"Yes, I do. Now answer my question." Toby said.

"_I'm_ excited because I'm with _you_." Spencer said, dramatically.

"I see." Toby said. "I feel the same way."

Spencer laughed. "So, you're excited because you're with yourself?"

"No! I didn't mean that! I meant that you make me excited. Our baby makes me excited. _Us_ being a _family_ makes me excited." He answered, moving closer to Spencer's almost naked body.

"That makes me excited too. We're the best family ever." Spencer said.

"We are." Toby whispered before shrugging down on the bed, towards Spencer's abdomen. He leaned over her belly and softly said, "Hi baby. I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I are going to take really good care of you, and we'll be an amazing family. We love you so much, already." He looked up and there were tears in Spencer's eyes. But Toby could tell that those tears were happy tears. He gently kissed the tiny bump, causing Spencer to let out a little giggle because it tickled her. Toby moved back up the bed, touched the tip of his nose to the tip of Spencer's, looked straight into her eyes and said, "I think it's a girl."

Spencer bit her bottom lip as she grinned at Toby. "And why do you think that?" She asked him.

"Because I can feel it." Toby said.

"You can't feel anything! You're not the one that's pregnant, now are you?" Spencer said playfully.

"No, I'm not pregnant, but something in my heart tells me that there's a little girl in there."

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we." Spencer said.

"Yes, we will." Toby replied.

After that, Spencer retrieved Toby's old t-shirt from the drawer and put it on. Toby put on a pair of pajamas that he had brought for himself. They got back into Spencer's comfy bed, pulled the covers up over them, and held onto each other until they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Ahhh I can't wait to see how you all react! I read my own story over and over sometimes because it's like a fantasy world away from the reality of Toby being on the A Team. :( See you all soon! Don't forget to drop a review. They really make me smile :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And now you have Chapter 17! It just leads up to some stuff that happens in Chapter 18... Which, by the way, is 3,000 words! You guys are really going to love it! I can't wait to put it up. Hopefully I can get a couple more chapters written this weekend so I can upload it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

When Toby woke up the next morning, he found Spencer, right next to him, still sleeping soundly. He couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers through her silky, wavy hair. He held her head in his hand and just stared at her pretty face. He realized that he had to get up and get ready for work, even though he started at 10:00. He ever so gently caressed her face in attempt to wake her up just a little; just enough to ask her if he could take a shower before work. Soon, her eyelids started to flutter, and they opened about half way.

"Good morning, Spence. I've got to get ready for work. Can I take a quick shower?" He asked. Spencer slowly nodded. Once he had gotten approval, he said, "Thanks, baby. Go back to sleep." And kissed her forehead before heading off to the bathroom.

Spencer did as she was told. When Toby left, her eyes closed once again, and she returned to the comfortable, peaceful, wonderful place of sleep.

When Toby was done in the shower, he dried up, put on clothes, grabbed his wallet and his phone, and went down the stairs, only to find Spencer cooking breakfast.

"What are you doing up? I thought I told you to go back to sleep!" Toby said.

Spencer answered. "I did go back to sleep… Until I woke up and decided to make us breakfast."

"That's really nice of you. You didn't have to do that." Toby said. "It smells delicious. What is that? Bacon, pancakes, toast… Wow, you can put together a feast, woman!"

"Well thanks." Spencer said sarcastically as she put the last pancake on top of the stack she had already finished. "You start eating; I'm going to go get dressed. See you in a few!" She said, kissing his forehead. Toby grabbed a plate and got himself two pancakes and a few slices of bacon as Spencer ascended the stairs.

Spencer reached her room, and opened the doors of her closet. Her wardrobe was plentiful, but she could find nothing to wear. Although her little bump was unnoticeable from only a few feet away, she was very self-conscious of it, and cautious that someone would see it. After digging through her abundance of clothes, she finally found a loose fitting lace top and a pair of khakis. She took a wide brown belt to put around her midsection, and she was satisfied. She threw on her clothes and grabbed her school bag so she could run down the stairs and be with Toby again.

Toby heard a fast patter of footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see Spencer and smiled. Just seeing her made him happy inside.

"Hey handsome!" Spencer said.

"Hey gorgeous!" Toby mimicked her.

"How did I do?" She asked, referring to the breakfast she had made.

Toby replied with a grin. "It was delicious." He said. His plate was clear. "The best I've ever had."

Spencer walked over and gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've got to get to school, and my friends have all decided that because it's Friday night, they're sleeping over. You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Well, I'll come for a little while after work to see you and then I'll spend the rest of the night in my apartment." Toby said.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine, Spence." He answered.

"Alright then. See you later." She said, giving him a quick kiss. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Toby said. He walked towards her, leaned down, and pulled up her shirt. He felt around for the little bump, and when he found it, he said, "Have a nice day, baby. I love you."

Spencer laughed and said, "Toby, I don't think the baby can hear you. I'm fairly sure that it doesn't have ears yet."

Toby didn't want to believe her. "Of course she can hear me!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah Toby." She said. "See you in a little bit."

"Bye." Toby said reluctantly. He didn't want her to leave. He was so attached to her. She carried a piece of him everywhere, literally.

Spencer drove to her school, just like she did five times a week, every week. It had simply become a routine for her to get there, and find her three best friends waiting at the bottom of the steps every morning so they could walk in together.

Spencer walked up to the girls. They still had time to get to class, so they started a conversation.

Emily started off. "Hey, Spence. How are you?"

Spencer responded. "I'm fine! I'm really happy that you all are coming over tonight."

"We're happy about that too… We were just talking about what we're planning for tonight!" Aria said joyfully. She, Hanna and Emily had some fun ideas up their sleeves, and she couldn't wait to see how it all worked out.

"Ooh, what are you planning? Hot cocoa? The Notebook?" Spencer questioned.

Hanna replied. "Those are good ideas… We could always do that if you'd prefer, but I think you'll like our plans better!" She squealed with excitement.

"Well, what are your plans?" Spencer asked.

Emily spoke this time. "We can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see!"

Spencer was anxious to know what they were going to do. "Please, please tell me! You know I'm not good at waiting!" She pleaded.

"Nope, you have to wait. It won't be that long. Only five hours of school today, and then we'll head to your house, and before you know it, it's going to be night time, and we can party." Aria said. "Time for class." She added, so that Spencer couldn't question the girls any further.

After school had ended at 2:00, each of the girls hopped into their cars and started driving to Spencer's house, except for Spencer, who had stayed behind for a few minutes to discuss extra credit with her Calculus teacher. Just as she was leaving, her phone buzzed, alerting her to a new text message from Toby.

_Toby: Hey Spencer. I know its girl's night, but I was wondering if you could meet me for a late lunch at The Grille._

_Spencer: I'm planning on being there ;) Just have to get approval from the girls before they flip. And I've got to change; my shoes are killing me. Half an hour?_

_Toby: Sure! Let me know. _

_Spencer: Mmhm!_

Spencer got in her car and drove home. The other three girls had already gained access to the house… They used the same key that Toby uses to get in. When Spencer reached there, she opened the door to find her friends already sitting down with an iced coffee in each of their hands.

Spencer commented. "It's kind of funny how you guys always get into my house before I do…"

Hanna stated the obvious. "Well, you did leave us a key! So we used it!"

"I know you used the key. And you already know that that key is really for Toby." Spencer stated.

"Whatever. Come sit." Emily said.

"That's what I was just about to ask you… Toby asked me to meet him for a late lunch for some reason, but we shouldn't be more than an hour. Do you guys mind if I go?" She asked. She didn't want to disappoint her friends. But she didn't want to disappoint her boyfriend, either.

Aria looked to Emily, and then to Hanna to see what they thought. Then, she looked to Spencer and said, "It's fine with us. It's only an hour, and we have all night and all weekend!" She said, in a squealy voice.

They must be really excited about their "plans"- as was Spencer, but she knew that Toby wouldn't interrupt her plans for nothing. So she hugged each one of her friends and said, "Thank you. I'll be back before you know it! I can't wait!" She said, as she slipped on a different pair of shoes and walked out the door. "Love you!" She called back to her friends.

She walked out to her car and hopped in. She shot Toby a quick text.

_Spencer: They said yes! I'll be there in a few._

_Toby: Awesome, can't wait! I won't keep you for too long… I know how those girls get._

Spencer didn't feel the need to reply to that one. She'd be sitting with him in a matter of minutes. She turned the ignition on and started driving. She thought, _What could he want to see me for?_ She would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It wasn't a special chapter, but it was a chapter, and it was needed. Review if you'd like, please? It always puts a smile on my face, and sometimes it even makes me upload faster ;) Until next chapter -A.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back! New chapter for you all :) I think you'll really like this one. And it's over 3,000 words! I'm very happy with it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Spencer pulled up to The Grille, and not only did she find a parking space right in front, but she found Toby waiting at the door. She parked, got out of her car, and locked it before greeting her boyfriend with a kiss hello.

"Well hello there." Toby said, in response to the kiss.

"Hey." She said back, biting her lip.

"I'm glad you're here, Spence." He said as he led her into the restaurant.

"So am I." She replied.

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand as they walked behind the hostess to their table. "What do you want to eat?" He asked, as they were seated.

She answered. "Well, I could go for either just appetizers, or just dessert. Your choice." She sneakily looked over to the dessert menu, but Toby caught her.

"Well, it looks to me like you want coffee, so we'll go with dessert." He said. Spencer smiled, it seemed that he always knew what was in her best interest, and tried to make it that way. He always put his wants aside for hers.

Not long after, their waiter came by and asked for their orders. Toby took care of it. The two hadn't even discussed what they wanted, but Toby knew exactly what to order. "She would like a black coffee, two sugars, and I'll take a coffee with one creamer and one sugar. And then we'll have the cherry cheesecake to share." He knew that cherry cheesecake was her favorite. Whenever they would go out, that's what she would always order. She even attempted to make it on her own once, and although she was not satisfied with the result, Toby thought it was one of the most delicious things he had ever eaten. The waiter left to put in their order, which was sure to come out in a few minutes. But Toby took those few minutes as an opportunity.

"Would you like to know why you're here?" Toby asked.

"I know why I'm here. I'm here to have a mini date with you before we part ways for what may be more than 12 hours!" She answered.

Toby laughed that her sarcasm. "You're here because I have something special to give you." He said.

"But you've already given me so many special things… Your love, a baby… What more could you possibly give me?" She questioned, confused.

"I wanted to give you this." He said, as he pulled out of his pocket. It was a tiny ring box. "It's a promise ring, for now, but we both know that it's going to turn into something more as time goes by." He said, as he opened the box. He looked into her eyes and put the open box down on the table in front of her. "This is my promise to be here for you, always. This is my promise to never leave. This is my promise to take care of you and our baby, forever. This is my promise to love you."

At that point, Spencer's eyes gleamed with happy tears. She didn't say a word. Toby slipped the ring out of the box. It was simple, a thin gold band with a small, but noticeable diamond mounted on it. He took her left hand. It seemed like she was frozen. She was so immersed in surprise and amazement that she lost control of her body function, and only had the ability to sit there with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Toby gently slid the ring onto the ring finger, and she was in awe as she looked down and found the ring, beautifully displayed on her finger. It was just the right size.

Spencer didn't even think. She just stood up from her chair, leaned over the table, and kissed her wonderful boyfriend. He didn't refuse. When their lips disconnected, Spencer finally found words. "I love you." She said. Toby just smiled.

"Thank you." Spencer added. "You didn't need to do that."

Toby commented. "But I did. I needed you to know that you're the one for me."

Spencer buried her face in her hands, hiding the huge smile that wiped across her face.

They were momentarily interrupted when their coffee and cake came. Toby immediately took a swipe of whipped cream from the plate and wiped it on Spencer's nose. Spencer then returned the favor. They took their napkins and cleaned each other up before sipping their coffees and starting to eat their fairly large slice of cheesecake. When they were finished, Toby, being a gentleman, took care of the bill, and led Spencer outside of the restaurant.

"I don't want to leave you." Spencer said, realizing she would have to part ways with Toby, even for a small amount of time.

"I don't want you to leave either. But your friends are waiting. You'll have fun with them, and then I'll see you tomorrow." Toby responded.

Spencer was still not content with the idea. "Text me later?" She asked.

"I will. Take care of my baby." He requested. He said it almost a little too loudly.

"I will." Spencer said, before they parted ways.

She once again hopped in her car and drove home. She entered the house to find her three friends sitting right where they were when she left. They all looked very excited for Spencer to be back.

"What are you all so perky about?" Spencer questioned.

Hanna answered her. "The plans you were begging us to tell you about all morning! DUH!"

"Then can you tell me now?" Spencer asked.

Aria said, "Nope. We have to order dinner first… Wait, Spence, did you eat?" She started talking again before Spencer could even make a sound. "Wait, it doesn't even matter. You're eating for two anyway!"

Spencer blushed as she was finally able to put her bag and keys down. She took a seat on the couch between Hanna and Emily while Aria found a pizza menu and started to order.

"Soo…" Hanna said as she nudged Spencer.

"So what?" She asked.

Emily asked, "How was the date? What happened? Why did he ask you to come?"

"It was good, we talked, and he missed me. That was all." She replied. She tried to hide the ring on her finger. She wasn't going to take it off, but she didn't want the girls to see it yet.

Aria interrupted them. She called over to Spencer. "Hey, Spence, what does the baby want?" She was still on the phone, ordering.

Spencer shook her head. "Umm, I guess I'm in the mood for a white pizza?" She questioned herself.

Aria said, "Yeah. A plain and a white... That's it… Okay, thanks. Bye." To the person on the phone.

She walked back over to the group and said, "Okay, I ordered a plain and a white. Should be here in 15 minutes!"

"I'll go get some plates." Spencer said as she got up and headed over to the cabinet where they kept paper plates. Emily chased after her and said, "No, go sit, I've got it."

Spencer wasn't about to fight over it, so she did a she was told and sat back down. When Emily got back, they girls continued to question Spencer on her date with Toby. Spencer told them how Toby knew exactly what to order, and then they just talked about their days. But the girls were still suspicious when the doorbell rang alerting them to the fact that the pizza was there. Aria and Emily went to the door to fetch their food, leaving Hanna with a moment alone with Spencer.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" She asked Spencer softly. "You looked really happy when you got home. I won't tell, I promise."

"Han, nothing else happened. If something happened, I would tell you. I was just happy to see him. My boyfriend makes me happy. Is that weird?" Spencer answered.

Hanna rolled her eyes at Spencer as Emily and Aria came back with two boxes of pizza. They sat down and opened the boxes, ready to dig in, when Spencer suddenly said, "OH MY GOODNESS."

Everyone was instantly alert. "What? WHAT?" Hanna yelled. "Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I… I just forgot that I'm not supposed to be drinking coffee… And I've been drinking it like I normally do…" Spencer said, sounding disappointed in herself. For Spencer, a "normal" amount of coffee was at least six cups daily.

The girls took a sigh of relief. "I thought you were in pain or something. You really scared us, Spence." Aria said.

Emily added. "It's not so bad, just don't drink anymore. Everything's going to be fine." Hanna went over to Spencer and gave her a hug of reassurance. "It's fine, I don't think it's even been scientifically proven that coffee can hurt the baby. Like Emily said, just don't drink it."

Spencer sat and pulled a slice of pizza from the round pie. The others followed suit. Spencer asked them to forget about the baby for a bit and just talk about their days at school. Spencer was definitely enjoying being the center of attention, but the anxiety that the baby talk caused her could get overwhelming.

After they had finished eating, Aria volunteered to throw out the plates, as well as their plastic cups that they used for their ginger ale. When she had finished, she turned to Spencer and asked, "Are you okay? Everything's good?" and Spencer replied with a simple "Yeah" and a quick smile. Aria wanted to make sure that it was okay for them to proceed with the plans that had caused so much excitement.

"We're ready, girls!" Aria shouted. They started to head up to Spencer's room, bringing Spencer along with them. She was confused, yet excited. They all sat down on the bed, facing each other.

Aria started off, saying, "Who wants to explain?"

Hanna said, "I'll do it." before turning herself towards Spencer. "Well, Aria was telling us about this "Wife's Tale" thingy…" Spencer cut her off. "I don't believe in Wife's Tales." And she started moving in an effort to get off the bed, when Emily grabbed her arm. "Come on, Spence. Have some fun!" Spencer repositioned herself on the bed, hesitantly.

Hanna continued. "So anyway, in this thing, you dangle a needle from a thread over your belly, and if it swings in a circle, it's a boy, but if it swings back and forth, it's a girl. Some people do it with a ring, but since you don't have one, the needle will have to make do."

Spencer bit her lip. "Well, actually…" Everyone looked at her. "I do have a ring." She rose up her hand so everyone could see. Emily's eyes widened, Aria's jaw dropped, and Hanna smiled with delight. Spencer continued. "It's only a promise ring, but…"

Emily cut her off. "_Only_ a promise ring?!"

"Congratulations!" Hanna yelled.

Aria took her hand and examined the ring. "Wow!" She said. "It's real!"

Spencer smiled through the excitement of her friends. She was just as excited as they were. She was happy to finally tell them. Keeping that secret to herself had been killing her, even though it was only for a couple of hours.

"We _have_ to do this now." Aria said. Hanna squealed. "Lie down! She said.

Spencer rolled her eyes as the girls made space for her to lie down. As her head hit the pillow, she removed the ring from her finger for the first time and handed it to Aria who already had a thread at the ready. Aria tied the string to the ring, ensuring that it wouldn't get lost.

When Emily began pulling up Spencer's shirt, Spencer shrugged away, and said, "Woah! What are you doing?"

Emily replied. "Pulling up your shirt, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Is that really necessary? Spencer asked.

Hanna answered for Emily. "Yeah, it is. Now get back over here."

Spencer lay back down, and Emily continued lifting her shirt, revealing her belly. At the instant her friends saw the barely noticeable bump, they broke out in a chorus of _AWWWWWWWW!_

Aria had seen it a couple days prior, but Hanna and Emily had not. The first thing to come out of Hanna's mouth was, "Have you been moisturizing? You don't want stretch marks."

Spencer replied saying, "Stretch marks are going to be the _least_ of my problems."

Aria was ready to start performing this action that would supposedly tell them if the baby was a girl or a boy. She was very impatient. "Are we finished now? I'm kind of anxious here!"

Hanna just rolled her eyes while Emily gestured Aria to go ahead and start.

Aria held the string, from which dangled Spencer's new ring. She lowered her hand, allowing the ring to touch Spencer's belly once, twice, and three times before finally lifting it and just holding it still. At first, it didn't move, but after a few seconds, the ring started to gently swing back and forth.

Spencer spoke up while the others were focused on the swinging ring. "No, Aria. You're doing that."

Aria refuted. "No, Spence. Look at my hand. It's completely still. Seriously."

Spencer rolled her eyes. She was convinced that this was a total fluke.

"Let me try." Emily said. She took the string from Aria's hand and took a turn herself, touching the ring once, twice, three times to Spencer's belly before lifting. The ring did the same as when Aria had done it. It started to swing back and forth. "Watch my hand, Spence. I'm not doing anything." She paused, and continued upon the coming of another thought. "And back and forth means it's a girl… I was honestly kind of hoping for a boy… So if I was faking this, I would have swung it in circles, wouldn't I?" She said, matter-of-factly. Spencer just shrugged.

"My turn!" Hanna said. She followed Aria and Emily's actions, and the ring was once again swinging back and forth. "GIRL!" She yelled. "It's official!"

"Nothing is official- not even an ultrasound can give 100% correct results." Spencer said. She tried to make it like she didn't believe that she was in fact having a girl, but she was thinking at this point that it might be true. But she cracked. "…Toby thinks it's a girl. He said he could feel it in his heart…" She started to grin slightly. Just the thought of Toby made her smile.

The girl's faces all lit up. Toby was really a sweet guy. He cared so much for Spencer. Hanna removed the ring from the thread and gave it back to Spencer. Her fingers brushed Spencer's bump as she said, "I wish me and Caleb were like this…" And she sighed.

Spencer knew that Hanna wasn't thinking straight. Even she would have realized how dumb that was if she had thought it through. "Oh, okay, go and get yourself pregnant at seventeen, and then tell me if you still wanna be like Toby and I. Just try it out." She said sarcastically.

Hanna then realized what she had said. "Sorry… It's just been a little rough with Caleb. I got a little jealous… I mean, now you guys have a baby, and he gave you a ring… I just wish Caleb was a little more committed." She confessed.

Spencer sat up, her shirt falling back into its place, covering up the skin that was previously uncovered. She moved over to Hanna and gave her a tight hug. "You and Caleb are going to be just fine. He's just going through a rough spot right now. And I'm sure that, when you get older, and it's time appropriate, you'll have a baby and a ring too. Trust me, it's better later than now." She said, trying to console her worried friend.

"Thanks Spencer." Hanna said in reply. She seemed to be stable, so Emily said, "Now that we have good reason to believe that the little munchkin in there is a girl, we can move on with our plans!"

"Move on? There's more?" Spencer asked. How could they possibly have planned more that this? It was a sleepover… They were supposed to pig out, watch chick-flicks and talk about boys… Well, they were obviously more focused on babies than boys now, but Spencer wondered why they would go through all this trouble to make plans around her. Were they really that interested in this baby? She knew that her friend wanted to be involved, and that was understandable, but it seemed that Hanna, Aria and Emily had some sort of… baby fever?

"Yes, there's more!" Aria confirmed. She hopped off the bed and walked to her bag in the corner, from which she pulled her laptop. She walked back towards the rest of the girls and laid her laptop down.

Spencer spoke before Aria could open her mouth. "You're not gonna make me watch _Teen Mom_, are you?" She asked.

Hanna answered with a simple, "Nope!"

"_Juno_?" She questioned again.

"We wouldn't do that to you Spence." Emily said. "Those are so fake!"

"Oh, _please_ don't tell me we're going to watch those pregnancy documentaries." She pleaded.

Aria intervened. "No, Spencer. We're not watching any of that. In fact, we aren't watching anything at all! _We_ are going _online window shopping_." She said, making a big deal. "And going on the guess that it's a girl, we can look at all the girl stuff!"

Spencer was actually getting a little excited. But she tried to remind herself that it might not be a girl. Not that she wouldn't love a boy just as much, but if she went on thinking that it was a girl, and it turned out to be a boy, it might not end well. "Window shopping _only_." She told the girls. "I don't want a bunch of girl clothes lying around if it turns out to be a boy, okay?"

"We promise." Aria, Hanna and Emily said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Were you guys surprised? Are you happy? What do you want to happen next? What do you think will happen next? Let me know in a review or private message! I hope you guys are liking this story! -Amanda :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Wow! Chapter 19 already! I can't believe I've written this much. I'm amazed. Enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you'd like to see happen next! And also, review, because I love seeing what you all have to say! Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

By the end of their window shopping adventure, the friends had added several baby girl items to an online registry. They started off looking at strollers, and Spencer decided that she would trust her friends to choose the style for her, only asking that they pick a Graco branded one. They collectively decided on a brown and pink flowered pattern called "Faith." There were also a car seat, playpen, baby swing, and diaper bag available in the same pattern, so they added those to the registry also. They picked out a few baby bath sets, and Hanna insisted that her niece had to have the vibrating bathtub that they saw. Spencer corrected her, telling her that it might be a boy. She was consistent on trying to keep her own thoughts gender neutral for the time being, but it was becoming difficult. They continued working through the tabs on the _Babies R Us _website, coming to diapering, at which point an already overwhelmed Spencer decided that she would avoid the recent phenomenon of cloth diapering and stick with the disposable ones. They moved on to the "Feeding" section, where Hanna took over and added several bottles, a pink high-chair, a set of burp-cloths, and a nursing pillow without even asking anyone's opinion. As soon as Emily realized that their next section was "Clothing," she took the computer away from Hanna so she wouldn't go overboard. She added a classic _Carter's_ layette set to their list, as well as a pink and white _Calvin Klein_ outfit, in efforts to get Hanna to stop grabbing for the computer. Aria asked that the zebra striped and leopard printed pajamas be added to the mix. Spencer picked out a comfortable yet cute looking yellow dress. They decided to end off with choosing a dark wood crib that Spencer found absolutely gorgeous, and elegant pink and brown bedding set.

Once Spencer realized not only how many items were on the list, but also how much it would all cost collectively, she became nervous, "How am I going to do this? How am I going to pay for all this? How am I going to afford a baby?" She said frantically.

Aria was in the process or emailing the list to each of the other girls. "Uh, hello… you'll have a baby shower for the essentials, and then… Well, you do realize that you're rich…"

"My _parents_ are rich. And once they find out, trust me, they're not going to be handing me any money. And we can't have a baby shower. I don't need to attract any attention. This is Rosewood. You guys know how it is here." Spencer said back to Aria.

Emily chimed in. "It doesn't have to be a big thing. Just us, and our moms, I guess."

"Have you guys told your mom's?" Spencer asked the group.

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "We wouldn't do that without your permission." Hanna said.

Spencer pressed her lips together before saying, "You can tell them."

They girls looked at her with confused faces. "Why?" Emily questioned.

"Because your moms are more caring and understanding than my mom is. And, well, I need a mom right _now." Spencer said._

"But when are you going to tell _your_ mom?" Aria asked.

"When I'm ready to." Spencer said. "It's not like she'll be here to notice anyway."

"Just don't wait too long. The longer you wait, the more trouble you'll be in." Emily counseled.

"I talked to Melissa about it and we're probably going to ask them to meet us for dinner one night, and I'll tell them then." Spencer said.

Aria was shocked. "Wait! Did you just say you talked to _Melissa_?"

"Yeah, I did. She's actually being supportive. I think I finally have a _sister_."

"That's so nice for you!" Hanna said. "I'm so glad she's willing to help you out and give you guidance."

Spencer smiled. "Me too. She's bringing me out to the city for my first appointment tomorrow, too."

"Aww does that mean that our slumber party has to end early?" Hanna teased.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "No, I think Melissa scheduled the appointment for two. We've got plenty of time!"

"Great!" Aria said. "And you have to call us to tell us how it went, okay? I don't know about them two, but I don't want to miss _anything._"

"Yes, yes I'll call you." Spencer said, letting out a long yawn. It had been a long and eventful day, and she was exhausted.

"Is mommy tired?" Emily said in her best baby voice. She usually didn't make jokes like that, but she was comfortable with being silly tonight.

Spencer answered. "Yeah. I am. Are you surprised?"

Emily just laughed. The girls had just started to discuss going to sleep when Spencer's cell phone rang. It was on her night table, closest to Aria, who looked over to it when Spencer asked who it was.

"It's Toby!" Aria said. She grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button. She spoke into the phone while Spencer was trying to grab it out of her friend's hand. "Hi Toby, its Aria. How are you?" Spencer crawled over Hanna's legs to Aria and got close to the phone so she could hear. Toby answered with an awkward "Great…" Aria then said back to him, "I'm glad! Would you like to speak to Spencer?" And Spencer heard him say, "Uh, yeah, that's who I called for." And she grabbed the phone from Aria's hand.

"Hi" She said softly into the phone.

"Hi darling. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm having a great night with the girls. We're pooped!"

"Oh, do you want me to hang up so you can sleep?"

"Not at all Toby! Talk to me for a while!" Spencer said. The group of girls moved closer to listen in, and when they did, Spencer shot them a look, hopped off the bed, went into her bathroom and shut the door for some privacy. She then continued her conversation. "Okay we can talk without being listened to now. Those girls are so nosy!"

Toby laughed. "They're not being nosy intentionally, Spence. They're interested. That's all!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said.

"Well you _are _having a fun time, so you can't complain."

"I know… I'm really enjoying myself, but I miss you." Spencer said.

"I miss you too. It's only been a few hours Spence, and soon you'll go to sleep, and I can be there in the morning if you want. Does that make you feel better?"

"Really? You would do that? Thank you Toby."

"Of course I would do that, Spence. I would do anything for you. You know that." Toby said sincerely.

"You're so perfect, Toby. When you get here just let yourself in, okay?"

"I will, and I'll be right there when you wake up. Okay? Now get some rest."

"I love you, Toby." Spencer said without a doubt in her mind.

"I love you too, Spencer. Goodnight."

And just like that, they hung up. They hated those cheesy couples that played the "No you hang up first!" game. They were practical, logical people. They didn't need to express their love by wanting to hang up last.

Just then Spencer's phone alerted her to a new text message. _New Text Message _- _Unknown Number_ it read. _Shit_. Spencer thought. She reluctantly opened the message.

_Enjoying yourself?-A_

And that was all that was written. _Forget it. _Spencer told herself as she exited the bathroom.

"Time for bed!" She exclaimed to her friends. They didn't fight her on that at all. They viewed every second they had to sleep as a privilege. So they each took hold of their overnight bags, retrieving their pajamas. Aria pulled out an old grey, cotton t-shirt and a pair of dark purple flannel pants. Emily had a matching set of navy blue pj's that really complimented her eye color. They were plain and comfy-looking, yet somewhat fashionable. Spencer settled on wearing Toby's old shirt that she loved so much. And Hanna's pajamas were definitely the most fashion-forward of the bunch, yet still wearable. The vertical pink and brown stripes on her capri pants gave length to her legs, and her white v-neck was sparsely detailed with silver sequins. They all removed their jewelry, bracelets, necklaces and earrings that they had used to complete their outfits. Then the clothes came off, fabric dropping to the floor piece by piece.

As they were all slipping into their pajamas, Aria called to Spencer and said, "If you need anything wake us, okay?" To which Spencer replied, "Aria, I'm pregnant, not dying. I think I'll be alright." Aria sighed in response.

The girls were finally ready for what was hopefully going to be a good night's sleep. Aria had already claimed the side of Spencer's bed that wasn't being used, so Hanna and Emily set up the usual sleepover makeshift bed- Spencer's spare comforter, along with a few other blankets for extra cushioning. They usually all slept on the floor to make things fair, but from then on, fair would be Spencer sleeping in her bed where she would be comfortable. After everything was all set up and straightened out, the girls gave hugs and bid each other a good night. They got themselves comfortable, and after a long and tiring, but exciting day, they fell asleep almost instantly.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow. Chapter 20. I can't believe it! I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, and commenting, and being so lovely. It really means a lot to me. There are big things coming for this story, and I hope you stick with me to see what happens! I apologize for the space in time between the last update and this one. I've been busy out of my mind, with no time to write. I've been taking my laptop everywhere and writing as often as I can. Please bear with me for a month or two until things slow down and I can get back to updating twice a week! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Emily was the first of the four girls to wake up the next morning. She opened her eyes and welcomed the new morning, slowly turning over to face Hanna, who still slept soundly next to her. She smiled at the thought of everything being so peaceful; it had been a really long time since things were, well, _normal_ for them. It was comforting.

She slowly slid out from under the blankets, and upon standing, peeked over at Aria, and Spencer who was cuddled up to Aria's back. She let an almost silent "Aww!" at the sight of them. She tiptoed out the door of the bedroom, and down the stairs. Halfway, she saw movement at the back door through the corner of her eye. She took a second glance, to find Toby about to open the door. She sighed with relief. _A_ was a constant threat to the girls, and they were always ready to protect themselves if it was needed.

Toby let himself in, bidding a good morning to Emily as she walked over to the kitchen counter, ready to make coffee.

"Are the rest of them still sleeping?" Toby asked.

"Yup, as far as I know they were all sound asleep when I came down. And Spencer was cuddled up to Aria; it was one of the cutest things I've seen in a long time." Emily responded.

Toby grinned. "Do you think I can go up and take a peek?"

"Sure, I don't think that would be a problem. Just don't wake them up."

"I'm not going to wake them up. I'm not that stupid; I know I'd get severely punished. You girls like your sleep."

Emily just shook her head and laughed as Toby tiptoed up the staircase. He turned the corner down the hallway, and slowly swung open the bedroom door just enough so he could peek in. Hanna was stirring, so Toby decided he had to be quick. If she caught him looking in, he would definitely be in trouble. He glanced at the bed and found Aria and Spencer, just as Spencer said they were. It was definitely an adorable sight. As Hanna started to turn over, cueing Toby into the fact that she was about to wake up, Toby gently pulled the door closed and retreated to the sitting area downstairs.

Within minutes, both Hanna and Aria walked down the stairs.

"Morning!" Toby greeted them, trying not to act suspicious. He hoped he hadn't woken Hanna up.

"Morning!" Hanna said back. She was in a good mood, which was a good sign.

Emily cut in. "Did we wake you guys? I was just making coffee when Toby got here. I hope we weren't too loud." She said.

Aria spoke. "Oh, no, you didn't wake us. Hanna woke up and woke me up with her."

"Oh okay." Emily said. "And Spence is still sleeping, right?"

"Yeah." Hanna said. "I think we totally wore her out! And Em, when she wakes up and smells this coffee you made, you're the one who has to keep her away from it. Because she's going to come down here and want that coffee more than anything, and that's your fault for making it."

Emily realized what she had done and put her head in her hands. "What have I done? She's going to kill me!"

"Poor girl can't have her morning coffee, it's a shame." Toby said.

Aria made a face at Toby. "Hey, mister, you're the reason she can't have it!"

Emily added. "Yeah, speaking of, why don't you go up there so you can talk her out of it when she wakes up?"

Toby reluctantly made his way back up the stairs. He got to Spencer's room and opened the door, finding her rolled up into a ball on her bed, still sleeping. He walked over and covered her with blankets completely, and then took the blanket that Hanna and Emily had used from the floor and put that on her too. He wanted to ensure that she wasn't the slightest bit cold. Cold meant alone, and unloved, and she was surely not that. He then took off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to her, turning to watch her beautiful face as she slept.

When Toby's eyes opened, there was an arm draped over his back. He must have fallen asleep. He turned his head to find Spencer, still sleeping, but cuddled up to him this time; something he was happy about. She looked as if she was ready to wake; her head turning, and arms beginning to stretch out. Toby whispered to her. _Good morning_, he said softly into her ear as her body turned over. Her face scrunched before she slowly opened her eyes.

"When you said you'd be here when I woke up you weren't kidding." She said slowly, still half asleep. She again closed her eyes.

"Nope!" He said in reply.

Her eyes opened again as she lifted herself up and planted a good-morning kiss square on Toby's lips. Soon, she moved over and laid on his chest as they continued. As they broke apart, she said, "That was really nice to wake up to."

"I can make that happen every morning, you know." Toby said, in temptation.

Spencer smiled and winked as she got up and took Toby's hand, leading him off of the bed and out the

door.

As they descended the steps, the girls sitting on the couch looked up at the pair in interest.

"You guys were up there together for like, an hour and a half…" Aria said.

"Yeah, what were you guys up to?" Hanna added, implying that they had been doing something more

than sleeping.

Spencer gave her friends a look. "We were sleeping, thank you very much. We just woke up."

"Excuse us!" Emily shot back.

Spencer shook her head, and letting go of Toby's hand, walked towards the counter where the coffee

machine was. Except it wasn't.

"Hey! Where's my coffee machine?" Spencer asked.

Aria looked straight at Toby. "Weren't you supposed to go over this with her?"

"I might have forgot…" Toby said.

"I want my coffee now!" Spencer demanded.

Emily took over. "Spence. You can't have any. You know that. This is the best way to keep you away

from it. We love you, and that's why we took it away. You want to have a healthy baby, don't you?"

"Oh, don't guilt me into giving up coffee." Spencer said.

"We're not trying to guilt you into anything. We're just telling you what's best." Hanna said.

"Fine." Spencer said grumpily as she fell onto the couch and into Emily's arms. She looked at the clock,

and the time was 10:53. "Woah! I didn't know what you guys did to me last night, but I must have been

tired; I mean, I never sleep past 8!" She said with concern.

"You were tired, you needed sleep, so we let you sleep! It's perfectly normal, Spencer." Emily said.

"Fine." Spencer said.

Suddenly, Melissa walked in, sipping a cup of coffee. "Morning, everyone!" She said cheerfully as she

closed the door behind her.

A chorus of good mornings answered her back as she took herself to the counter, reaching up to a

cabinet from which she grabbed a package of cookies, first taking one for herself, and then offering to

the others.

By the time they had finished their breakfast and their chatter, it was already past noon- at which point Melissa instructed her little sister to go upstairs and get dressed. Toby, Hanna, Aria, and Emily left the Hastings house, but first made sure that Spencer would fill them in on her appointment. By the time Spencer was ready, her sister informed her that it was time to go, so they grabbed their bags, got in the car and headed off to Philadelphia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Decent? I hope so. I know this chapter wasn't knock-your-socks-off amazing, but I'm doing my best to make the next chapters really good! Please leave a review or PM me with suggestions/critiscism! Thank you all!- Amanda**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, this is an awkward hello after almost 2 months... I'm really sorry! I barely remember where I left off with this story. I had this chapter finished on my computer... So I'm going to re-read the entire story and finish the 22nd chapter for you. Again, I'm really sorry. I'm not eve going to give you an excuse because it won't even matter. I'll try to upload more often!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Spencer Hastings!" A nurse called into the waiting room. Spencer had already filled out the daunting 'new patient' forms… Well, Melissa filled them out with Spencer's guidance when needed. Spencer was much too nervous to fill out any forms; her hands were very shaky. They stood up, and Spencer followed Melissa, who followed the nurse. They ended up in a typical examination room- it was cold, bright, and produced an uncomfortable feeling for Spencer. Melissa seemed quite calm; she had been here several times before, and plus, this wasn't her appointment. Spencer was instructed to put on a gown, so she did. As she sat on the exam table, her hands clenched and her jaw tightened in anticipation. And surprisingly, within seconds, the doctor entered the room.

The sisters pulled up to their house back in Rosewood, and, _Surprise, surprise!_ Aria, Emily, Hanna and Toby were sitting at her front steps waiting for her. Spencer got out of the car, and, followed by Melissa, walked to the front door, past her friends, and unlocked it without a word to anyone. She stepped inside and motioned for the others to enter. They sat down, and Spencer put some cheese and crackers on the table.

Before Spencer could even take a seat, Hanna opened her mouth. "So…." She said, letting Spencer know that they were waiting for her to talk.

Spencer smiled. "Everything is good." She said. "The doctor said that everything looks healthy, and that I'm about nine weeks."

"Whoa!" Emily said, louder than she should have. Everyone quickly turned and stared at her. "What? I didn't expect her to be that far!" She said, embarrassed.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully. "Me neither, Em. But all that means is less of a wait until our baby is here!" She looked straight at Toby.

"I like the sound of that. _Our_ baby." Aria said.

Spencer chuckled. "I was talking to Toby, but yes, it's everyone's baby. It's well loved."

"_She's_ well loved" Toby said.

Spencer bit her smiling bottom lip and shook her head. "Why does everyone think it's a girl?" She asked.

"Because it is a girl!" Hanna said. "We proved it!"

"Oh did you?" Toby asked questionably.

"Yeah, we did this ring test thing…" Aria said.

"So you told them about the ring?" Toby asked.

"What ring?" Melissa asked in excitement. She was clueless.

Spencer lifted her hand for Melissa's viewing. "Calm down, it's only a promise ring." Spencer said.

"Only?" Toby said sarcastically. He knew exactly what Spencer meant. It just came out wrong.

Spencer walked behind Toby and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. She knew he was only kidding. "I love you." She whispered. His head turned, and his lips crashed into hers. A chorus of "_Aww!"_ sprung from the group.

"Okay. That's it. Everybody out." Spencer said.

The girls made pouty faces, but when they realized that that wasn't going to help them, Hanna decided to make one last joke before they were shooed out. "You heard her guys, she and Toby need some alone time!" She said. Spencer blushed with embarrassment as the girls headed out, Melissa to the barn, and Hanna, Aria and Emily to their respective cars.

Spencer, still red in the face, watched out the windows to see that everyone was in fact gone. She took Toby's hand in hers and looked up to him.

"So, we're all alone…" Toby said, with an expression that implied that he wanted some time alone with her.

"Yeah, we are." Spencer said back. She smiled at him. "Do you want something to eat? A drink?" She asked.

Toby chuckled. "Nah, I'm fine." He said. "I think we should just spend some quality time together, and not think about anything but you and I."

"I really like that idea." Spencer said. She pulled Toby close. "I was actually thinking that we could… umm…" she said daintily. She rephrased her thoughts and continued. "…head up to my room?" She waited for his approval, or even just a comment to tell her what he thought.

His eyes widened. "You were?" He said in surprise. Although she hadn't said the word, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to do just a little more than spend time cuddling with him…

And she led him up the stairs, hand in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oops... looks like I've been gone for a while again! It was with reason... I directed a play! But never mind that, GO READ!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

He turned the knob, opening the door of Spencer's bedroom, displaying her perfectly neat living space. She leaned up against the doorframe, her eyes immersed in his, with a little smirk forming across her lips. He lifted her from the waist, took a step into the room and spun her around, before gently placing her back on the ground, and shutting the door, still holding tightly onto her soft hand. "Lock it." She told him as he held the knob. He turned the lock as she had asked, and coming back to her, spun her like a princess before tilting her back and planting a romantic kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, she bit her smiling lip and looked downwards. She took the hem of his shirt in her hands and pulled it up, revealing Toby's perfect body. Admiring it for a short while, she continued with the shirt, pulling it over his head. He kicked off his shoes, and even bent down to remove hers, too. "I could've done that." She said to him. His reply was "That's what you have me for." She grabbed him around the waist and kissed him, moving her hands over his immaculately toned upper half. After a minute or two, Toby slowly pulled away, and asked, "You really want to? I don't want to force you into this." She blushed. "You're not forcing me into anything. This was my idea. I want it." She said.

Toby didn't argue. In fact, he didn't hesitate to get right into it. He slipped Spencer's shirt off, and then unhooked her tiny pink bra before pulling her to himself and running his fingers through her silky hair, while she left tiny kisses over his chest. She removed her own skirt, using just one hand, and wiggling her hips to help it down. Toby then lifted her in his arms and put her down on the bed, catching his first glimpse at her nearly naked figure. And all that was left on her body were her thin, lace panties.

The sun was just setting when Spencer finally got up from her bed, Toby still staring at her, admiring her beauty. She pulled her sheets with her as she took the steps to her closet. She turned to Toby and asked, "Do we have dinner plans, or can I just throw on pajamas?" Without a thought, he replied, "Whatever makes you happy, my dear." She took a second to think. "Pizza makes me happy." "Then pizza it is!" Toby said.

As she contemplated on which set of sleepwear she should put on, Toby threw his t-shirt at her, and when she realized what it was, she picked it up, tilted her head, and with a smile, said, "But don't you need this?" to which he replied, "Nah, I brought an extra."

Toby knew how much Spencer liked to wear his shirts. He wasn't certain on the reason, but he knew it made her happy, which was all that mattered to him.

"I have, like, eight of your shirts now. And there's a few you need to take back so you can make them smell like you again." Toby chuckled. "Is that why you like them so much? Because they smell like me?"

"That's part of it. It's like having a piece of you with me when I can't physically have you by my side. They're soft and they make me feel safe, and I've realized as time has passed, that I have a much easier time sleeping when I wear them." Spencer said. Toby smiled. "That makes me so happy. Especially that you feel safer in them. The feeling of safety is one of the hardest things to come by around here."

Spencer agreed with a gentle nod. "I can't wait until we get to move far away from this place and start a new life." She said, as she dropped the sheets and pulled Toby's shirt over her head.

"Speaking of moving, I wanted to…" Toby was cut off by Spencer darting to the bathroom in effect of a rush of queasiness. He ran straight behind and kneeled next to her to hold her hair as she leaned over the toilet. He rubbed little circles on her back as she cried and when she was done, carried her back to the bed, and told her, "I knew that you never should have let the bed." To which she responded with a giggle. "Feeling better?" He asked. "Much!" Spencer said. "Let's order that pizza."

"Don't you move!" Toby said as he got up from the bed to get dressed. Spencer picked up her phone from her side table , and just as she was about to call for the pizza, she got a text from Melissa which read, _I talked to Mom and Dad… We're having a family dinner in three days. Are you ready?_ Her smile disappeared and a look of panic came over her face.

As Toby had finished getting dressed, Spencer asked him if he could order the pizza. She looked like she had been scared half to death. "What happened?" Toby asked. "Are you okay?" She shook her head and said "Order first."

So he did. And thirty seconds later, he was right by Spencer's side, holding her hand as she nudged her head into his shoulder. "I have three days, and then I have to tell my parents. Only three. I have no idea of how they will react, what they're going to say, what they're going to do… I just wanted to have some time to myself to think, and some time with you to enjoy before everything gets complicated. But it looks like my time is almost up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my darlings, a big reason for the delay on this chapter was that I had some difficulty writing it. I think the chapters ahead may be even harder, but I really do love this story, and I won't give up until I'm done. I hope you guys liked it! If you bother me with lots of reviews, maybe I'll write faster...<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

In the continuous procrastination of my summer assignments, I finally figured out how I wanted this chapter to go. So here it is. There'll probably be another one soonish. Sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be better than this one, I promise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Following their pizza dinner, in which Spencer miraculously consumed more than Toby did, the pair decided to turn their attention to the TV, specifically to Turner Classic Movies. Casablanca was on – one of Spencer's favorites. She caught her boyfriend watching her gawk at the screen, and so she turned to him saying "You know, you're even more of a heartthrob than Humphrey Bogart was in this movie." He smirked and walked around the kitchen island, her eyes following him as he came up behind her, laid his hands on her waist, and gently kissed her forehead. The sparkle in her wide eyes spoke even before the words came out of her mouth, "I'm getting a little tired, maybe we should lay by the fire?" And without a word, Toby clicked off the TV, carried Spencer to the lounger, and started a fresh fire.

After an overwhelming amount of pillows and blankets were gathered, Spencer made a move to spread them out and create a comfy area for herself and her boyfriend. She hadn't even made it a foot from the lounger when Toby swooped in and sat her right back down. "You will not make a single move tonight, got it?" he instructed, with a little smirk. Spencer responded with a dainty nod and a smile. Toby put together a romantic little layout – a few layers of blankets to lie on, piles of pillows to support their backs if they so chose to sit and watch the flames, and a few mare blankets to cuddle with. He looked to Spencer and spread his arms as if to say "Ta-Da!" and declare that he was finished. Spencer prepared to slide to the floor but was halted with a "What did I say?" from her boyfriend. He lifted her and sat her on the right side of his set-up, and then moved himself to her left.

He took her hand as she lowered her head to his strong shoulder. His thumb brushed the back of her hand as he asked her, "So how are you doing?"

She replied, lifting her head, "Well, what do you mean? We've been fortunate enough to spend most of the passing time together recently, so you know exactly how I've been." Toby smiled. "I do happen to know you very well, Spence – which means that I know that you've been thinking about more than you've been telling me. I just want you to be able to feel as comfortable as possible."

Spencer turned her head, as to shy away from the issue. "You've made me more than comfortable, Toby. All I've been thinking about is this dinner with my parents. But I'm completely fine."

He squeezed her hand tighter. "But tell me about it. What can I do to help? Do you want me to come?"

"No, not at all." She said. "That would make it worse. I just need to get it over with. Whatever happens, happens. I'm just trying to figure out exactly how I should say what I need to say. However they take it will be how they take it, but I want to minimize the damage. Really, I just want you to hold me right now. I'm too tired to think anymore."

Toby slid to the side and made room for Spencer to lay in his lap. "Your wish is my command, darling."


End file.
